


You Spin Me Right Round

by suckedintothesupermassive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I don't really know what I'm doing with these tags so I will add more as I go, Inspired by Music, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Gay Best Friend, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Stormpilot, eighties AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintothesupermassive/pseuds/suckedintothesupermassive
Summary: Behind the suits and polished exterior of Ben's businessman persona, he is really just a huge eighties nerd. Despite only being born at the end of the decade in question, he grew up with his parents playing the likes of David Bowie and Duran Duran constantly, while he spent hours playing Super Mario Bros and The Legend of Zelda on his Nintendo.Every time Rey reluctantly goes a tinder date, she always ends up feeling like a huge nerd, out of touch with the modern world. Most guys expect her to go home with them at the end of the night. Or they blast loud rap music in their car when they pick her up, and look at her like she has two heads when she admits she has no idea who 2Chainz is.Two dorks who are in love with an era that doesn't belong to them. Get out your neon dancing shoes and tease that hair - A modern AU with Eighties flair!





	1. Birthday Boy

It is Ben’s thirtieth birthday.

 

Ben doesn't like parties. But unfortunately for him, society dictates this is some type of milestone that his very social friends insist on celebrating. He protests, trying and failing to convince them they are going to too much trouble, but in all his thirty years he has never won an argument against Poe Dameron - his annoyingly persistent best friend.

 

The pair were unlikely college buddies and followed each other into the aviation industry. Poe is a pilot and Ben, the CEO of the airline Poe flies for. Ben is younger than most of his colleagues on the executive board but he's proud of the hard work that got him there. Even though he has a feeling Poe, who had already been working at First Alliance when Ben was on-boarded, had annoyed the recruitment officer into submission. 

 

He really does have a huge mouth.

 

That’s why there is definitely no chance Ben is getting out of this party, let alone having a say on the theme or guest list. Not that he is unhappy with Poe’s choices. His best friend is throwing him an eighties party at his apartment tonight.

 

Behind the suits and polished exterior of Ben's businessman persona, he is really just a huge eighties nerd. Despite only being born at the end of the decade in question, he grew up with his parents playing the likes of _David Bowie_ and _Duran Duran_ constantly, while he spent hours playing _Super Mario Bros_ and _The Legend of Zelda_ on his Nintendo. Once he was of school age, he would go down to the old local arcade with the quarters he found down the back of the couch and do his damnedest to maintain his _Frogger_ high score. 

 

His love for all things eighties extends to the sci-fi movies of the decade. He has lost count of how many times he's watched _The Empire Strikes Back_. He still pulls it out every so often when work is stressful and he needs to get lost in nostalgia for a few hours. It still shocks him when it is revealed that Darth Vader is Luke’s father, even though he knows it’s coming. He has always felt some kind of connection to the Vader character and understands why he went the way he did. Ben has always had a tumultuous relationship with his own father which caused him to lash out in his late teenage years. He still doesn't feel like he's good enough for the man, despite his success.

 

Memories of his father aside, Ben is actually pretty excited for his nostalgia fueled birthday party. Poe seems to have everything under control, so all Ben needs to do is decide on his outfit and jump in a cab.


	2. And When I Get Excited

‘Happy Birthday buddy! You’re practically ancient now!’ quips Poe as Ben walks through the door of his friend’s apartment.

 

‘You’re a year older than me you idiot,’ he replies flatly, jabbing Poe in the side.

 

‘Yes but for what I lack in youth I make up in looks! Come now let’s get you a drink, and good job for being late to your own party birthday boy,’ he remarks, heading for the kitchen. Ben follows him, dodging through the guests that have already started to fill out the place.

 

‘You said it started at nine, it’s nine oh four I’m not late,’ Ben protests, looking down at this watch. He hates being late, so there was no way this was happening right now.

 

 ‘Oh did I? I must’ve meant to say eight! Sorry bud, I’ve been busy all day party planning jeez!’ Poe smacks Ben on the back before making his way behind the counter to fetch Ben a cup of some horrid purple concoction from a punch bowl resting on the bench.

 

Seriously, Ben doesn’t know how his best friend even manages to be a pilot. How does he ever show up on time and know what city he's flying to? He smiles to himself and accepts the cup from Poe, taking a sip before choking and coughing a little in an attempt to keep the putrid liquid from spraying all over Poe and the guests nearby.

 

 ‘What the fuck is this? Sugary gasoline? Jeez!’ he remarks, the punch tasting sickly sweet while simultaneously causing his breath to become flammable.

 

 ‘Oh sorry, someone must have spiked the punch,’ Poe replies mischievously, putting his hand over his mouth to stifle a cheeky giggle, ‘This is the eighties after all! Maybe you’ll finally get laid by your prom date if you loosen up a little big guy.’

 

‘You’re ridiculous and I’m going to get a beer,’ Ben retorts, trying to ignore the fact that he doesn’t have a prom date, or any date for that matter. Or even a girlfriend.

 

At his age, he should probably start looking for someone to settle down with, but he hardly has time to even find a woman to date. He is always working, and when he isn't, he spends his free time at the gym, or playing video games.

 

Occasionally Poe drags him to a club, but he hates the loud dance music and can never hear anyone over the bass line anyway. The women at those clubs are all much younger and don't exactly share his eclectic taste in music, movies or pastimes. And then when he does meet someone his age or older, they find his hobbies juvenile, and usually only want him for his money. If only he could find someone who shares his interests and doesn’t care about his bank account.

 

He leans on the kitchen counter and looks out into the open plan living area, scanning the crowd for someone he knows. Where the hell has Poe pulled all of these people from? He is under no impression that he is Poe’s only friend what with the man's social butterfly status. But has he invited anyone Ben actually knows?

 

As he continues to survey the room he can’t help but feel impressed with the effort Poe has put into the space. The lounge has been transformed into a dance floor, the couches moved to the perimeters, complete with disco ball hanging from the roof. There are multi coloured lights illuminating the area, and everyone seems to be wearing glow stick bracelets and necklaces. A group of ladies are dancing in the middle of the room, sipping punch from light up martini glasses.

 

That’s when he spots her.

 

David Bowie’s _China Girl_ begins playing in the background, and she squeals in delight, swaying her hips and bopping her head to the music, glowing purple martini glass in hand.

 

She is clad in a neon pink mini dress. It's fitted at the bodice and fans out at the waist in an explosion of taffeta. The short flared skirt shows off her long tanned legs, which end in a pair of pointy, gold glitter pumps. Tearing his eyes away from her legs, Ben looks up at her face which is now singing along happily with the music while she bops, her glossy chestnut waves bouncing around her face. She has one side of her hair combed back with a huge gold star clip, the same sparkle as her shoes. He settles his gaze on her lips which are painted the same neon pink as her dress, her cheeks a lighter shade of rosy pink. Finally he meets her eyes which are rimmed in neon blue liner.

 

The colour makes her hazel green eyes even more devastating than they would have been anyway.

 

Before he can look away she meets his gaze, and her eyes sparkle. Ben realizes is being a massive freak, ogling this sparkly pink princess and quickly averts his gaze, taking a swig of his beer.

 

Whoever she is, she's an absolute eighties themed vision, and she loves Bowie! Ben tries to calm himself down, pushing the fleeting thought of those neon pink lips upon him out of his mind.

 

Tomorrow, he will ask Poe who she is, maybe stalk her social media; then sigh about what could've been because he is too much of a chicken shit to go up and talk to what very much could be his dream woman.


	3. Ground Control To Major Hottie

When Finn invites Rey to a party at the apartment of his new work crush, she is initially reluctant to go.

 

She looks forward to her Saturday nights in, watching old eighties movies, using the time to unwind after what seems like being constantly on the go.

 

When she isn't on campus studying to be an aerospace engineer, she is at her part time job at the local coffee house, scraping together every penny she can to stay ahead of her rent, student loans and maybe eat a decent meal occasionally.

 

She also squeezes in a few shifts at a mechanic’s shop near campus when she can for some extra pocket money - while cars aren’t her first love, she needs to stick out her degree to be working with the aircraft she is passionate about.

 

She first fell in love with the miracle of flight when she took her first big plane trip over to America from England at just eighteen, keen to escape the lonely life of living from foster home to foster home, determined to make something more of herself.

 

She is twenty-two now, and in her final year of college hoping to find a job in her chosen field and feel as if all the hard work had paid off - precisely why she enjoys those Saturday nights to herself, just to be able not to think for a little while.

Sometimes she does think, while sitting there watching Dirty Dancing for what feels like the six-hundredth time, that it might be nice to have someone to share her nights in with; to cuddle and help relax her a little. But all of the guys her age are complete tools.

 

Every time she reluctantly goes a tinder date, pushed by her best friend Finn, she always ends up feeling like a huge nerd, out of touch with the modern world.

 

Most guys expect her to go home with them at the end of the night, making her think chivalry truly is dead. Or they blast loud rap music in their car when they pick her up, and look at her like she has two heads when she admits she has no idea who 2Chainz is.

 

One time she even put on a _Depache Mode_ song from her own playlist in her date’s car, and he looked at her like she was from another planet. She is what they call an _old soul_ , born far later than her rightful time.

 

She loves eighties music and movies but anyone who shares those interests is usually over the age of forty. So when Finn tells her that it is in fact an eighties themed party they are attending, costumes expected, she is delighted to partake in a rare Saturday night out.

 

She might even meet some likeminded individuals closer to her age at this time warp of a shindig.

 

\---

Rey, Finn and Rose arrive at the apartment just past eight o’clock, the music already pumping and the punch flowing.

 

The place looks like something straight out of _Miami Vice_ and Rey already feels at home. She has pulled out the old, neon pink party dress that she picked up at a thrift store and finally has an excuse to use the bright blue eyeliner she bought at the MAC counter last month.

 

‘How amazing is this!’ Rose squeals, as they make their way through the party in search of the host.

 

Finn has just landed a gig as a flight attendant for First Alliance airlines, already madly in love with one of the pilots named Poe. This pilot in question is the inhabitant of the very apartment they were standing in, and host of the party.

 

Finn has been fretting all day about seeing Poe outside of work, and he isn't much better now as they make their way inside. ‘Just be cool, it’s alright,’ he says to which Rey replies, ‘Oh I’m fine this is lovely!’

 

He turns to her puzzled, ‘Oh I was talking to myself sorry.’

 

Rey giggles, spotting a fit, classically handsome man with dark features making his way towards them. Knowing Finn’s type she's pretty sure this is Poe.

 

‘Finn, you’re here! I’m so glad you made it,’ Poe says, grabbing Finn in a bear hug. Finn looks like he has won the lottery.

 

‘Oh.. yeh.. no sweat, thanks for inviting me-us,’ he stammers, pulling away.

 

‘And who might these lovely ladies be?’ Poe inquires, casting his attention to Rey and Rose.

 

Rey, noticing that Finn still can't seem to form coherent sentences, decides to save him and make her own introductions.

 

‘Hi, I’m Rey! This is Rose, amazing job you’ve done with the place,’ she beams.

 

‘Well thank you, the birthday boy is a massive eighties nerd so it was pretty easy to choose the theme,’ Poe explains to Rey’s horror, ‘Oh Finn didn’t tell us this was a birthday, should I have brought a gift?’

 

Poe laughs, ‘Oh you’re so adorable! Come now let’s get you ladies a drink.’

 

He starts toward the kitchen before Rey can even ask who’s birthday she's crashing. And did Poe say _eighties nerd_? He can't be more than thirty.. no surely she misheard.

 

The three friends fill their glasses from the punch bowl at Poe’s recommendation, and the two ladies head for the makeshift dance floor, leaving Finn with his lover boy.

 

After a couple of sips of the repeatedly spiked punch, Rey really starts to feel herself loosen up. She and Rose dance and sing along to _Hungry Like The Wolf_ giggling at Finn and Poe’s awkward body language from their vantage point.

 

This is exactly what Rey needs - good music and a fun night out with her friends. Her very favourite Bowie booms through the speakers and she transcends to another level, mouthing the lyrics and swaying her hips.

 

So under the spell she is, she doesn’t realise the pair of eyes that are on her until she looks up and catches his gaze.

 

The sight before her makes her breath hitch. He is tall, _really_ tall, leaning against the kitchen counter beer in hand. He is wearing dark denim jeans with combat boots, a Ziggy Stardust t-shirt with an open blue plaid shirt and acid wash denim jacket. He has a shock of dark messy hair with a smattering of beauty spots and stubble on his angular features. What really makes it difficult for Rey to breathe are his eyes – dark, intense and full of heat.

 

He quickly averts his gaze when Rey eyes meet his. She swears she can see a blush creeping up his perfect jaw when Rose pulls her out of her reverie, ‘Rey? Rey! Are you listening to me?’ Rose huffs.

 

‘Yes, yes sorry what were you saying?’ Rey replies, not having heard a word Rose said, caught in the spell of this devastatingly good looking man in the David Bowie t-shirt.

 

‘I am just going to find the bathroom, do you want to join?’

 

‘Ah yeh sure..’ Rey takes one last look at the man who is now looking anywhere else but in her direction and follows Rose in search of the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little homage to all my A/B/O brothers and sisters out there with Hungry Like The Wolf hehehe


	4. I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

Shit! She caught him staring like the weird freak he is. Now he definitely doesn’t stand a chance, even if he does find the courage to approach her.

 

‘Hey Benny boy, this is Finn, new kid on the block at First Alliance,’ Poe appears, forcing him to hit pause on his self-loathing.

 

The guy next to him - _Finn_ \- sticks out his hand, ‘Great to meet you, and happy birthday!’ he says politely.

 

‘Oh thanks, Poe here seems to have a rather large mouth,’ he quips, glaring at Poe.

 

It was one thing to tell everyone it was his birthday, but explicitly warned Poe not to tell anyone he invited from work who Ben was. When people found out he was their boss, it tended to put a dampener on things. To avoid any awkward exchanges, he was just the guy whose birthday it is tonight.

 

Poe looks back at him reassuringly, ‘Ben is my best bud from college -  always did a lot better in school than me though!’ Poe jokes. Ben feels a little more at ease that his identity has been kept secret. They chat politely - well Poe mainly speaks much to Ben’s relief as he absolutely detests small talk.

 

‘Hey lads, what are we gossiping about over here?’ comes a lilting English accent. Ben nearly jumps out of his skin when he realises whose pretty pink mouth the words come from.

 

It is her, his neon princess from the dance floor. She joins their little group in the kitchen with her friend. Poe, with the look of one who does the devil’s work in his eyes, responds, ‘Oh I was just introducing Finn to my best pal Ben, the birthday boy himself! Benny, this is Rose and Rey, Finn’s lovely lady friends.’

 

Rey turns to him, and he swears he can feel the warmth of actual sunlight emanating from the smile she gives him, ‘Happy Birthday Ben! I’m so sorry I didn’t bring a gift, no one told me it was a birthday party,’ she apologises - _actually apologises_. Ben is dumbfounded.

 

Who is this beautiful angel like creature and why is he staring at her like a freak again, not saying anything. He forces himself to regain control over his brain, ‘Oh that’s okay, it’s no big deal.. Your costume is great,’ he says, feeling the tips of his ears go red.

 

The compliment seems to have the same effect on her as her pink cheeks flush even deeper. Absentmindedly Ben wonders just how deep he could make the pink on her cheeks go. He has just met her and his imagination is already lost to her.  

 

‘Oh thank you, I love your t-shirt,’ she responds and he is surprised his ears haven’t caught alight yet. Well she's here now; he may as well prod a little further. It can’t hurt right?

 

‘Oh are you a Bowie fan?’ he inquires. He is met with an even brighter smile, ‘Oh yes, one of my very favourites! It’s such a shame I wasn’t alive during his time, I would have loved to see him play live!’ She exclaims.

 

How old can she be? Does her love stop at Bowie or is she like him, stuck in an era that doesn’t belong to them? Before he has the chance to ask she continues, ‘Actually it’s like that for a lot of my favourites, sadly I’ll never see a Queen or Human League show, I guess I was born at the wrong time you know?’

 

Oh he definitely knows.

 

While he was born at the end of the era, he still wishes he could’ve gone to the concerts of his favorite artists at their peaks. ‘Oh at least we can say we are a product of that great decade of music,’ he says, not thinking of the possibility that she could in fact be younger than him.

 

‘Oh not me, I was born in ninety-six,’ she responds shyly.

 

Twenty-two? How can this neon angel have such a similar taste in music and be a whole eight years younger than him? Almost like she can see him calculating she continues, ‘Everyone says I have an _old soul -_ makes it hard to find common interests with anyone my age,’ she says sadly.

 

Determined to make that sunshine smile reappear, he explains, ‘Yes I know how you feel, I’m thirty and even then no one really understands the magic of the eighties. You’re really special.’

 

Oh, the pink cheeks are back. He finds himself enjoying the reaction more than he should, his cock straining against his jeans. She giggles, ‘Thanks, you’re pretty cool too Ziggy.' His lips quirk. He is in trouble with this one.

 

Ben is so distracted by Rey, he hasn't noticed their friends have ditched them for the dance floor. He starts to panic when he realises he was is alone with her. What now? Should he tell her he loves her and to never leave? No, probably too much too soon. Maybe he could ask if she’d like to dance - yes that's it.

 

Before he opens his mouth, the Cutting Crew’s _In Your Arms_ comes blaring through the speakers.

 

‘Oh, I love this one! Would you like to come and dance?’ she asks, her hazel eyes looking up at him hopefully. How can he deny her? Besides this is Poe’s favourite song, so there is a good chance he will be commanding all the attention and can distract from Ben’s terrible dancing.

 

He places his hand in Rey’s now outstretched one, or rather engulfs it with his own large paw. He can't help wondering what other parts of her body he could dwarf with his hands. Shaking his head of the thought, he follows her onto the makeshift dance floor and begins to bop along with her awkwardly, still hand in hand.

 

Sure enough, his saviour comes bounding past them, dragging a very bewildered Finn along with him, and commences the usual performance a la Poe complete with heartfelt lip synching and air guitar.

 

Rey giggles at Poe’s dedication and begins to sing along. She turns to meet Ben's eyes. Her lips move around the lyrics, her pretty pink mouth hypnotising him. Sensing his discomfort with the act of dance, she pulls him closer. Capturing his other hand before quickly spinning around, she places both of his hands on her tiny waist, her back now moving against his chest. He is thankful for all the taffeta in her skirt creating a barrier between her ass and his growing erection. They sway together like that for the rest of the song, completely oblivious to Poe standing on a chair running through his air guitar solo.

 

All Ben can feel is Rey. Her hair smells of coconut and pineapple, just like his favourite cocktail (although he would never admit that to anyone). Her hands rests over his around her waist, sending electric pulses through his entire body and straight to his cock. How did he get from standing over by the punchbowl, fawning over something he’d probably never have, to the object of his desire now practically grinding up against him? She is a bold one, and he is already a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed for three days when I thought up air guitar playing Poe - now I can't listen to that song without thinking about him!


	5. Every Time I See You Falling

Rey can feel Ben’s breath tickle her neck as they sway, the liquid courage from the punchbowl spurring her on.

 

When she saw how awkward Ben was with dancing, she wanted to put him out of his misery and bring him closer. That, and she wanted to feel how hard that broad chest of his really was. She can hear his shallow breaths just near her ear, his hands resting firmly but apprehensively on her waist. This gorgeous, dorky man is nervous around her. She can almost feel the blush that is surely creeping up that perfect angular jaw of his.

 

The song ends, Poe is treated to a standing ovation and Rey decides she wants to get to know Ben a little better. It isn’t every day that Rey comes across a man who shares the same interests as her, isn't twenty years older and makes her insides flutter.

 

She turns slowly, smiling up at him to find him completely fixated on her, his dark eyes endless pools of desire.

 

Trying to find her voice, she says ‘Hey do you want to go and chat somewhere quieter, I’d love to talk more about being born in the wrong era,’ she winks up at him, and his eyes widen briefly before he collects himself.

 

Her heart pounds; maybe she has misjudged the situation. Maybe he thinks she is too young for him, or already has a girlfriend. Oh god, she has just practically ground her ass into him.

 

Slicing through her internal drabbles, he responds, ‘I’d love to.’ His full lips quirk up slightly at the hint of a smile, and Rey melts. Taking her hand in his much larger one, he leads her out to the fire escape, stopping only to grab two beers from the fridge.

 

‘Oh thank god, I couldn’t drink anymore of that questionable purple liquid,’ she says, taking the beer from him as they settle out on the landing, the cool air tickling her skin. She shivers a little. Ben was drapes his denim jacket around her shoulders. ‘Here you go, I’ve got layers on,’ he says as he slots in next to her.

 

She is wrapped in Ben. The jacket smells of him - dark and spicy and undeniably masculine. The scent is heady, sending heat straight to her core. They sit side by side on the tiny fire escape, Ben’s massive form taking up most of the space forcing Rey to huddle against him. 

 

Unconsciously leaning further into him she asks, ‘So does it just stop at the music or is it the movies too?’

 

‘Oh no, I love the old eighties sci-fi movies, and I play a bit of Nintendo when I get the chance,’ he responds, taking a swig of his beer.

 

‘What’s your favourite movie?’ Rey asks, knowing it was definitely not going to be _Dirty Dancing_ , and idly wondering if they’d ever get to watch it together on her couch. Or even better, make love to _Hungry Eyes_ … she shakes her head and presses her thighs together. What is wrong with her, she needs to calm down and stop having these ridiculously intimate thoughts about a man she has just met.

 

‘Don’t laugh but I actually love _Star Wars_ ,’ he says, blushing.

 

It is her turn to display a blush of her own when she admits, ‘I’ve actually never seen it’.

 

While she loves all things eighties, she has never been into the sci-fi side of things, opting for the more cheesy options like _Footloose_ and _The Breakfast Club_.

 

He turns to her incredulously, ‘Oh wow you really need to see them, they are cinematic marvels for their time. I could bring them around and watch them with you,’ he exclaims passionately before realising what he's said, ‘..if you wanted me to I mean, you don’t have to.’

 

Disappointed, Rey responds, ‘Oh uh, yes that’d be great I mean if you wanted to..’

 

He looks up at her and realises she thinks he's made a mistake, ‘Of course, anytime… we could watch your favourite too if you like?’ he suggests nervously.

 

Rey’s eyes light up. The thought of a movie night with Ben, cuddled up against him in the dark sounds heavenly. She giggles, ‘Oh I don’t know if you’d want to watch my favourite, it’s a little cheesy.’

 

He looks at her with those molten eyes, ‘Let me guess, _Dirty Dancing_?’ he says. Rey nearly chokes on her beer. How in the hell-?

 

‘What-how did you-?’ she splutters. He laughs, the deep throaty sound going straight to her core.

 

‘It was my mother’s favourite, her and my dad would dance around the lounge to _Time Of My Life_ when I was a kid,’ he says. Rey thinks she detects a sadness in his eyes as he looks ahead.

 

Filing that away for later, she says, ‘Maybe we could add that to the list then,’ meaning the list of movies to watch at their movie night, but his eyes snap to hers, his features contorted in surprise. ‘I’d like that’ he says quietly, before taking a swig of his beer and looking back ahead. The blush is now visible on the shell of his ears peeking out from his long, dark tresses.

 

The air between them is electric. Ben turns back to her. Before he can lose his nerve, he asks ‘Next Saturday?’

 

Rey's eyes widen. He is actually asking her out, or in rather - she doesn’t care. All she wants to do at this stage is bury her fingers in his glorious hair and kiss his plush lips senseless. His eyes are full of hope and uncertainty and it is adorable.

 

‘Yes that’d be great,’ she responds. Relief coats his face and his lips quirked up into a fuller smile this time, revealing dimples and Rey can't hold back any longer. It seems Ben is also struggling with his self-control as he leans in closer, tentatively cupping her cheek. Rey leans into his large, warm palm and her eyes flutter closed as he presses his lips ever so tenderly to hers.

 

Rey’s head swims as she kisses him back. His tongue swipes against her bottom lip politely asking for entry and she happily obliges parting her lips. He tastes of peppermint and beer and something sweet. She could kiss him forever; she does want to kiss him forever and no one else. Rey can faintly here Lionel’s _Endless Love_ playing in the background and as cliché as it is, the moment feels perfect.

 

Their tender exchange soon turns into a more heated one, their kisses becoming more frantic. Ben’s hands slide down her waist to bring her close. She swings her leg over his and straddles him, burying her hands his thick locks. She kisses him as if he is the very air she breathes to stay alive. She grinds down into his hardness and he lets out a groan, the vibration against her lips causing her to let out one of her own.

 

‘You’re just going to love the view from up here..’ they hear Poe’s voice growing closer and the sound of the window to the fire escape being opened wider. They break apart but Rey doesn’t have time to remove herself from Ben’s lap before Poe and Finn reach them, ‘Oh my god, sorry guys! Didn’t realise this space was occupato, carry on,’ says Poe with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Something tells Rey that Ben will definitely be coping an interrogation from his best friend later on, ‘Oh, and by the way that colour looks great on you Ben,’ Poe says before retreating back down into the living room. He is of course referring to the neon pink lipstick that now covers Ben’s lips. It almost matches the colour of his cheeks and ears.

 

Rey looks back at him and giggles. This seems to relieve some of the Ben's embarrassment because he starts to laugh too, pulling her back against him and giving her a light peck before using his shirt sleeve to wipe away the evidence.

 

 ‘We better get back inside before he starts spreading wild rumours,’ Ben says before helping Rey off of him and back through the window. Luckily, Poe appears to have found an alternative spot as he is nowhere to be seen.

 

\---

Rey leads Ben back to the dance floor after their little tryst. He clamps down on his self control and convinces himself not to throw her over his shoulder and find a room, preferably with a bed or some sort of flat surface to take her on.

He is still half hard, and her hip shaking and giggling certainly isn't helping his condition.

 

They dance to _Bizarre Love Triangle_ and he thinks it fitting because all he wants to do right now is get down on his knees and pray. 

 

She has agreed to see him again, for a movie night of all things - an eighties movie night. He won’t have to spend this one alone, he’ll get to have her close to him again, kiss her again, maybe even make her moan like he did out on the fire escape. He knows he is getting ahead of himself, but he wis intoxicated by her already and doesn’t know how he is going to get through a whole week at work with her constantly plaguing his thoughts.

 

 The party slowly starts to wind down as guests start to filter out. Poe and Finn return from their own private meeting. Rey stifles a yawn. Rose comes to find them, another woman trailing behind her, ‘Poe, I didn’t know you knew my sister! I found Paige when you all seemingly went missing..’ she says, slightly annoyed, raising her eyebrow at Rey’s hand holding Ben’s.

 

‘Shall I call an Uber?’ Rey looks back at Rose apologetically, letting go of Ben’s hand, ‘Yes that’d be great, thanks Rosie, I’ll be right out,’ Rose shrugs and walks outside with Paige, Finn and Poe.

 

Rey turns back to Ben, ‘Oops, I’ll have to tell her I was a little distracted all night, thanks to you,’ she pokes him playfully in the chest before he grabs her hand and holds it there.

 

‘Well you can distract me from my own party anytime,’ Ben responds as he stares into her bright hazel eyes. She smiles up at him, ‘Come to mine next week?’ Rey asks shyly.

 

‘Yes that’d be great,’ he confirms, before pulling out his phone and handing it to her. She takes it from him, keys in her number and hands it back to him.

 

‘Can’t wait,’ she says. She encircles his neck, raising herself up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She pulls away before Ben can convince her to stay a little longer. But before she lets go of him entirely she says with a sly smile, ‘Happy Birthday Ben,’ and then starts towards the door. She still has his jacket on but he doesn't care, she can keep it. She can all of his stuff.

 

She looks back over her shoulder once more and flashes that smile, the one that makes her the only light in the room. He smiles back at her and gives a small shake of his head. Now how to get through to Saturday?


	6. Well I Guess It Would Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's DATE NIGHT! 
> 
> Wow! The reception to this story has been better than I could've ever hoped for! Thank you for all your lovely comments and encouragement, it means the world <3 Little early on the update here as I had a good writing week, and may even increase the update frequency depending on how far ahead I can get :) Only I have proofread this so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Rey takes as many shifts as she can both at the café and the mechanic between classes that following week, and when she finds herself unoccupied back at home she throws herself into studying, keen to pass time as quickly as possible. It is actually one of the more productive weeks she’s had in a while.

 

Productivity, though, is not exactly what she set out to achieve. It was that if she stopped, her mind wandered to thoughts of Ben. She had learnt the hard way on Sunday morning after he had sent her a ‘Good Morning’ text - thanking her for a wonderful night and that he couldn’t wait to see that beautiful neon pink smile of hers again – that thoughts of Ben only lead to extreme nauseating butterflies, followed by surges of heat throughout her entire body. She had to stick her hand down her pyjama shorts when the memory of their fire escape make out session had made the ache between her legs just that little bit too uncomfortable to ignore.

 

After that, she keeps her sordid thoughts to a minimum and thankfully her busy week finally comes to an end.

 

It is Saturday afternoon, and Rey has already dressed for her date. She is attempting to channel comfy but cool, deciding on a pair of denim cut offs paired with a tucked in _Queen_ t-shirt that she has cut the sleeves off of to make into a tank. The open arm holes gape quite low making the neon blue lace of her favourite bralette partially visible. She leaves her hair down in loose waves, opting for a simple cat eye and a subtle pink, raspberry flavoured gloss. If she does get the chance to kiss Ben again tonight, she doesn’t want to make a mess of him again. She giggles to herself as she wonders if he likes raspberries.

 

She keeps her feet bare as she pads to the lounge and checks the time. It is only four, and Ben isn't due until five. They briefly discussed over text that they will order pizza for dinner and then settle in for _Episode Four_ of _Star Wars_. She isn't sure why they aren’t starting at _One_ but Ben insisted that this was the correct order to view them in. If she is honest, she is thinking less about the chronology of the series, and more about how Ben will be sitting on her small couch in just under an hour with her huddled next to him. In the dark.

 

There it goes again, the butterflies followed by the heat. She needs to keep herself busy until he arrives. Even though she cleaned her entire apartment that morning she decides to give the lounge area another quick vacuum before he arrives. At least if they end up on the floor, it will be clean.

 

Shaking her head at her own lecherous mind, she grabs the vacuum and flicks the switch on the old CD player perched on her bookshelf. She uses Spotify on her phone most of the time, but sometimes she likes to play the old mixed CDs she made herself when she was living with a foster family who let her use their computer.

 

Currently in the tray is a _George Michael_ greatest hits compilation she created, one of her favourites. _George_ is her guilty pleasure. The intro notes to _Faith_ start drifting around the apartment and she turns it up so she can hear it over the vacuum.

 

Rey dances around the lounge room, vacuum in hand, singing her heart out. She looses track of time because before she knows it she hears the doorbell ring followed by urgent knocking. It is a wonder she hears it at all over the music, vacuum, and her own out of tune voice. And by the sounds of the frantic knocking followed by another ring of the doorbell, she guesses that her visitor has been standing out there for some time.

 

Switching off the vacuum and leaping over to the CD player to turn it off, she reads the time on the display. Five oh three.

 

Shit! That has to be Ben waiting outside, listening to her terrible singing. _George_ is meant to be her _secret_ guilty pleasure.

 

Rushing over to the door, she fluffs her hair quickly before swinging it open. The sight that greets is mouth-watering.

 

Ben stands there, a slightly puzzled look on his devastatingly handsome face, wearing a tight black t-shirt that shows off his arms and broad chest, dark jeans and the same combat boots from the other night. His hair is deliciously tousled like he has repeatedly run his hands through it.

 

Rey momentarily forgets how to speak.

 

The most adorable thing about the whole picture is the DVD and packet of microwave popcorn tucked in his large hand. Tall, dark and sexy brought snacks.

 

‘Oh thank God, I thought I had the wrong house when you weren’t answering.’ Ben manages, relief colouring his voice.

 

Rey’s brain decides to return to her body at that moment, ‘Oh no, I’m so sorry I was just tidying up and I lost track of time, I hope you weren’t standing out here too long.’ She smiles shyly at him and gestures for him to come inside. He follows her, looking around her lounge with a tiny quirk of his lips.

 

‘I know it’s not much, but it’s home,’ she says nervously, trying to work out what he's thinking.

 

‘It’s perfect, very you,’ he continues, ‘Especially the pink couch.’ He smiles and her cheeks heat. 

 

She giggles nervously, and gestures for him to sit down, ‘Here, make yourself at home,’ she says. He takes a seat on the petite pink couch, his large black clad form looking out of place in her living room.

 

‘Oh I brought snacks, here,’ he says, handing her the microwave popcorn, ‘Can’t have a movie night without popcorn..'

 

Rey takes the bag. He sets the DVD down on her coffee table. She darts into the kitchen to grab her phone, ‘I’ll just order the pizza, any preferences?’ she calls out to him. ‘Whatever you like, pepperoni is always good!’ he calls back. She smiles. Pepperoni is her favourite.

 

She rings in her order and is advised delivery will be in fifteen to twenty minutes. She hangs up and starts back towards the lounge. She hears the opening notes to a song she knows all too well.

 

All the colour drains from her face. Her guilty pleasure has been uncovered.

 

She finds Ben in the lounge standing next to her CD player, a giant goofy smile plastered across his face, the sultry sax of _Careless Whisper_ filling the space between them.

 

‘I knew you were listening to George Michael! Although we may need to get you some singing lessons,’ he teases. The colour returns to her face in droves. She stands there awkwardly, wishing the ground would swallow her whole when he does something she never would have expected.

 

He reaches out his hand, ‘Dance with me?’ he says hopefully, and Rey’s panties practically fell off.

 

‘I thought you didn’t like dancing?’ she replies cheekily, keen to share some of the embarrassment.

 

‘I never said I didn’t like it, I’m just not any good at it,’ he replies, ‘You like singing right?’ he adds, the grin now a playful smirk.

 

She shakes her head and smiles, reaching to take his outstretched hand. He pulls her against his chest, and she lets out a squeak. His chest is so firm, his body so warm, the hand now resting on her lower back sending white hot heat pulsing throughout her being. His other hand is clasped around hers as they sway together, Rey doing all she can not to spontaneously combust with all the delicious contact.

 

She cranes her neck to look up at him, her bare feet making the height difference between them even greater. She meets his eyes.

 

Deep, dark and molten.

 

Rey almost wishes she hadn’t looked up as she is fairly sure she needs to change her underwear now. The energy this man radiates is intoxicating, and she isn't sure if he is even fully aware of it.

 

He lowers his heads slowly, gently nudging her chin with the tip of his nose to grant him access to her neck. He presses a kiss to her throat ever so lightly, his warm breath like a whisper against her sensitive skin. Rey feels her eyes roll back in her head and her nipples harden simultaneously.

 

That’s it, she doesn’t care about maintaining any dignity. She wants him right here, right now. On the floor. It is clean, she made sure of it.

 

Just as Rey is about to wrestle Ben’s pants off, the doorbell rings. For crying out loud, the damn pizza man really had the worst timing.

 

‘Th-that’ll be pizza-the pizza,’ she stammers, her hormones clouding her brain.

 

‘Yes of course,’ Ben responds, sounding equally as dazed.

 

He drops his hands from her, Rey cringing at the loss of contact, and reaches for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulls out a twenty and hands it to her, ‘Here,’ he gestures, but she shakes he head.

 

‘No it’s ok, I’ve got it, you’re my guest,’ she assures him. He looks at her with what seems like revelation, like nobody has ever offered to pay for him before.

 

‘No, I couldn’t, at least take a ten? Halves?’ he insists.

 

‘Oh alright but I’m providing the snacks next time!’ She takes the ten from him and turns to the door.

 

She pays the pizza guy, and carries the box back to the lounge, setting it on the coffee table. Sitting down next to Ben, she flicks on the TV, switching it to DVD mode while he jumps up to slot the disc in. The opening crawl appears on the screen. She chews her pepperoni, wondering how she is going to get through the next three hours without tearing his clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it there, but part two of date night is a little longer so I thought it best to make it it's own chapter! Hold onto your hats my thirsty ones, the smut is coming ;) ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading always <3


	7. Raiders Of The Lost Ark

Oh my god. What the hell had come over him. George Michael infiltrated his mind and took over his body.

 

Now Rey is going to think he is some kind of master of seduction, who goes around asking girls to grind with him to sexy George Michael songs. He just couldn't help it when he saw her standing there, embarrassment plastered across her angelic face. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and keep her there forever. The way she arched her neck when he brushed his lips across the column of it, she smelt like coconut again and he was aching to take a bite.The thought has him hardening in his pants.  

 

They sit in silence, eating their pizza as the opening crawl of A New Hope runs over the TV screen. The tightness in his pants subsides when he remembers he is not in fact a suave, sex god but a huge thirty year old dork who is nervous around women like Rey. Now she probably expects him to make a move on her tonight, make her feel things she has never felt before. The reality is they are sitting at opposite ends of her small couch with an awkward gap separating them. Rey looks a little uncomfortable - Ben certain it is his nervous energy putting her off. 

 

He has to channel George again if he wants to save the night.

 

When they both finish eating, he decided to shuffle a little closer to her, resting his long arm on the back of the couch. Rey glances over at him before her eyes darteback to the TV. Silently acknowledging his cue, she closes the gap between them, bringing her legs up to rest under her bottom and leans into his side. She keeps her hands in her lap, wiggling a little to get comfortable. 

 

Okay this is good, there is contact. She certainly looks more comfortable and Ben starts to relax. He slowly moves the hand on the back of the couch down to rest lightly on her shoulder. Seriously, he feels like a teenager in a movie theatre, yawning and trying to grab a boob on a first date.

 

Well this is a first date. 

 

He has painstakingly waited all week for this, sitting through meetings and not paying as much attention as he should be. If anyone wanted something approved, this week was definitely the week to get it past Ben. His mind was flooded by Rey constantly; her giggles while she danced, the slight dimples that appeared when she quirked her neon pink lips, how those lips had felt on his own.. He even had to lock his office door and draw his blinds on Tuesday when his imagination ran amok, forced to take himself in hand. 

 

Thankfully Poe worked a full schedule this week, and Ben didn’t have to see him. His best friend would've tortured the details of Saturday out of him, and agitated him even further. No doubt he has somehow swung having Finn on his cabin crew and has been too preoccupied playing 'come into the captain's cockpit' to bother Ben. 

 

Ben made sure to work out some of his nervous energy that morning at the gym, Van Halen's  _Jump_  blasting through his headphones as he ran through reps on the bench press. He may have gone a little too hard as he noticed his t-shirt straining over his chest a little more than usual when he pulled it on. He didn't have time to go out and buy new clothes so he just went with it, hoping the pump would subside a little. 

 

Now here he is, Rey nestled against him, his arm around her while they watched one of his very favorite films. He is in heaven.

 

Her eyes are glued to the TV, as she chews lightly on her fingernail, a look of fierce concentration on her face as she tries to decipher what seems like a story that has already started, but she has no prior knowledge of. She will get it once they get to the prequels, he is sure. 

 

She must feel his eyes on her because she turns around and says, 'What?' 

 

He blushes looking back at her, 'Nothing,' he says with a smile, Rey returning it with one of her own. She nestles in closer as she returns her gaze back to the screen, moving to rest the hand closest to him on his thigh. Ben takes what he hopes is an inaudible sharp breath. It's okay, he tells himself. As long as she doesn't move it any further up. 

 

That very hand then slaps him on the thigh, 'I didn't know  _Indiana Jones_  was in this!' she exclaims. 

 

 _Indiana Jones? OH right!_  Fuck she is adorable. 'How on earth have you seen _Indiana Jones_ but not _Star Wars_? And his name is _Han Solo_ in this one,' he teases as her cheeks pink. He loves when he makes them do that. 

 

'I don't know.. but I love movies about treasure hunting and finding cool things; I used to go down to the local flea markets when I was a kid just to look through all the things people were getting rid of.. If I stayed til pack up, sometimes the vendors would let me choose something I had my eyes on and give it to me for free - that's how I got my Discman,' she explains proudly, 'It was a little beat up, but I cleaned it up and started helping out one of the vendors, so I could earn a little pocket money to buy CDs for it;  _Don't Stop Me Now_  was the first CD single I ever owned and I picked it up for a twenty pence at one of those stalls,' she explains shyly. 

 

She is so gorgeous; Ben feels warmth bloom in his chest. He would find her all the treasure in the world.

 

'Oh well, that is the happiest song in the world, so good find there,' he replies, 'Still doesn't explain why you don't know who _Han Solo_ is,' he teases again, enjoying the easy dynamic they are building. She gives his thigh a playful nudge, 'You mean _Indiana Jones_?' she says laughing, before jumping up. 

 

'Where are you going?' Ben asks, afraid he's actually offended her with his ribs. 

 

'Popcorn, silly!' she responds before hitting pause on the remote and heading towards the kitchen.

 

\---

 

She returns a few minutes later holding a big bowl of buttered popcorn, setting it on Ben’s lap before reaching over to grab the remote from the coffee table. His eyes widen at the curve of her ass cheeks peeking out from the bottom of her shorts. He uses every shred of discipline he has to tear his eyes away and focus on the screen.

 

She leans back into him, hitting play and dropping the remote to her side as they resume the same position, bowl of popcorn now between them. Rey reaches into the bowl and grabs a handful, stuffing it into her mouth and crunching away. Ben finds it insanely cute even though it is hardly something that would usually be described as _cute._ Hell, Rey could slurp her soup and he’d still find it cute.

 

They both reach into the bowl at the same time, touching hands. Rey’s head shoots up, the look on her face unreadable. Is it shock? He isn’t sure, but in keeping with the cheeky rapport they have built so far, as soon as she grabs a handful and goes to move her hand out of the bowl he grabs it, shoving it towards his mouth, eating the popcorn right out of her hand.

 

He grins at her goofily with his mouth full as she looks up at him in bewilderment, ‘Hey! That’s mine!’ she exclaims, before she nudges him in the shoulder. She reaches into the bowl and throws a couple of popped kernels at him, sporting a goofy grin of her own. He finishes chewing and looks down at her laughing.

 

Trapped in each other’s gaze, Ben’s laughter dies out and Rey’s grin subsides into a bashful smile.

 

The air around them shifts suddenly, and her lips are upon his before he can even put the bowl on the coffee table, popcorn tumbling to the floor.

 

Rey breaks their kiss briefly to look at the mess, ‘Oops,’ she whispers before she grabs his face between her hands again and kisses him.

 

She tastes like god damn raspberries.

 

Ben’s head is about to explode as he wraps one arm around her waist, the other plunging into her hair. He feels her tongue swipe at his bottom lip, granting her entrance as she plunges it deeper into his mouth. She moves one hand into his hair and gives it a light tug.

 

That causes the sex demon in him to wake from his very long hibernation.

 

He moans into her mouth as he grabs her with both hands by the waist pushing her further into the couch, his large body hovering over her. He kisses her so hard that he thinks he might bruise her lips, wanting to be as close as he can to her. Involuntarily he grinds his hips against hers seeking desperately needed friction which causes Rey to mewl.

 

The sound goes straight to his cock. If they continue grinding like this he is going to cum in his jeans. He doesn’t care though; all he can feel, taste and smell is Rey.

 

He breaks away, letting her come up for air as he places wet kisses along her neck, making her writhe under him. ‘Fuck Ben..’ she says breathily, her hips rising to meet his, seeking relief of her own as she grinds against his painfully hard cock.

 

He untucks her tank from her shorts, toying at the hem as he looks back up at her seeking permission. ‘Please Ben, please..’ she begs as he slides his hand over her warm stomach up to the underside of her lace clad breast. The fabric of the tank comes up with his large hand, allowing him full view of the bright blue lingerie he has been trying not to ogle all night through the sleeves of her top. The colour glows against her golden skin, blinding him.

 

Before he comes at the sight alone, he brings his lips back up to kiss her, plunging his tongue back into her mouth, swallowing her moans while he palms at her breast. He runs the pad of his thumb over her impossibly hard nipple and she pulls his hair tighter between her fingers, the delectable pain causing him to push her further into the couch.

 

All of a sudden, a very loud ‘ _dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun’_ blares from the TV and they both break apart spooked by the incredibly loud, mood killing closing crawl of the film. The remote has become wedged under Rey’s ass while Ben pushed into her. And her perfect ass decided that it couldn’t hear the TV properly.

 

They both sit up trying to collect themselves, Ben shifting uncomfortably, his cock protesting. Rey pulls down her tank and tucks her hair behind her ears, ‘O-oh we missed the end,’ she says shakily, visibly flushed by their make out session. Ben hasn’t bruised her lips, but they are now a lovely shade of natural pink, plump and thoroughly kissed. He needs to looks away to calm the beast in his pants.

 

‘That’s ok, we can watch it another time,’ he says quietly, as they return to their first awkward positions at opposite ends of the couch.

 

‘I-‘ Rey starts, but Ben speaks at the same time, ‘I had-‘

 

‘You go,’ she gestures.

 

‘I had a really nice time tonight..’ Ben trails off, looking back at Rey, sex demon now taking a nap leaving bashful Ben on his own.

 

‘Yeah me too,’ Rey responds, turning to him with a small smile.

 

‘Well I guess I better head off, I’ll talk to you soon?’ he says hopefully as he stands up, ready to run out of there before he can embarrass himself. He’d deal with the semi hard situation in his pants when he got home.

 

‘Oh yeah, sure I’d like that..’ she responds, her voice coloured with disappointment. Does she want him to stay? If he does stay he will definitely end up in her bed. He doesn’t want to rush things with someone who is now so precious to him.

 

Reassuring her he says, ‘Same time next week?’

 

Rey’s face lights up, ‘Yes sound great!’ she says enthusiastically, starting towards the door to let him out.

 

She stops, ‘Oh, your DVD.. and jacket!’ she says, darting to grab both.

 

He stops her and takes her into his arms. She stills, ‘You can keep both for now,’ he says, and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

 

She draws back and looks up at him, ‘My place or yours?’

 

‘Come to mine, and bring your favourite movie this time,’ he says. She smiles and gives him one last peck before letting him out.

 

As the door shuts behind him, Ben can’t help break out into a huge, shit eating grin.

 

He is going to show her just how precious she has already become to him by whatever means possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know Don't Stop Me Now was released in 1978, but Queen's legacy dominated the 80s AND it is a scientific fact that it's the happiest song in the world so I have no regrets hehe
> 
> What does Ben have planned for Rey next up? Hint - it involves spandex..


	8. Let's Get Physical

Rey stands with her back leaning against her front door, trying to regain control over her body. She is too warm, her panties completely soaked through, her heart hammering in her chest.

 

If that god forsaken remote hadn’t gotten jammed under her ass as Ben pressed that huge bulge of his into her, she surely would’ve been able to get visual confirmation of his size.

 

As much as Rey needs to take a very cold shower right now, part of her is glad that things didn't progress any further. She really likes Ben and doesn't want this to be a casual fling. He is sweet, dorky and incredibly sexy, and he didn't even know it. They enjoy the same things, which is something not to be passed up. He vagina will have to calm down and wait it out. For now she needs to work on spending as much time as possible with Ben and see where this goes.

After her shower, she slips into her pyjamas, towels off her hair and walks back into her lounge room. She notices the DVD still on the coffee table. Since she is still too wound up, she decides to watch the rest of the movie before going to bed. Skipping back to the part she remembers, before accosting Ben, she settles into what seems like her now too large and empty couch. It is going to be another long week.

 

\---

 

Ben has a spring in his step come Monday morning, even affording his assistant a rare smile. His first date with Rey went even better than anticipated, and he was seeing her again this weekend. All he has to do is put his head down and focus until Saturday, maybe send her the occasional text just to check in on her and let her know he is thinking about her. Because it was true, he now thinks about her constantly. It has only been a short time but he already knows he is in it for the long haul. She is a stunningly beautiful, intelligent woman who likes all of the same things he does and somehow also likes him for his true self. Of course he is going to need to tell her eventually what he does for a living, but for now they could live a little longer in their bubble.

 

His positive outlook wavers a little when he walks into his office to find Poe sitting in his chair behind his desk.

 

‘I’ve been expecting you,’ Poe says in a mock menacing tone with his elbows on the desk, hands clasped.

 

Ben rolls his eyes, ‘Get out of my chair _Don Dameron_ , and how did you even get in here?’

 

‘Never mind that, I haven’t seen you since the party buddy, how the hell are ya!’ Poe springs up from the chair, coming around to clap Ben on the back.

 

‘Fine, fine, same old stuff,’ Ben responds vaguely, knowing exactly what information Poe is fishing for. He sits down, keen to get him out of his office before he can begin the interrogation.

 

‘Don’t you have a plane to fly or something? Should I be concerned about the productivity of my staff?’ Ben quips looking at his computer screen as he waits for it to boot up.

 

‘Not going to let you off that easy pal! So come on, tell me, how is she?’ Poe persists like a dog with a bone.

 

‘How is who?’ Ben replies, a little less confident in his mission to throw Poe off.

 

‘Oh come on! Rey! How is Rey? Don’t think I don’t know that look when I see it – you’ve seen her since the party and you’re already head over heels! I can practically see the love hearts in your eyes.’

 

Ben glanceds up at his best friend. Dammit, why is he so intuitive. Oh well may as well rip the bandaid off.

 

‘I may have seen her over the weekend, although it is none of your business,’ He says nonchalantly, keen to keep as much of his new relationship - or whatever it is - to himself.

 

‘Ohhhh I see, did she get to meet your pet python too?’ Poe jokes, having entirely too much fun making Ben uncomfortable.

 

‘Oh my god, shut up and no, for your information – we just watched a movie and got take out, that’s it!’ he says, mortified at his friend’s insinuations. Although it very nearly did get that far, Poe definitely did not need to know the juicy details.

 

‘Argh boring, but be sure to tell me when you do intend to hit that home run, you might need some tips, how long have you been in hibernation now?’ Poe waggles his eyebrows and Ben throws a bunched up ball of paper at him.

 

‘What relevant tips could you possibly give me-ah no don’t answer that,’ Ben shakes his head, ‘Will that be all, Mr.Dameron,’ he says, putting on his boss hat.

 

‘Oh come on Ben, no need to go CEO on me I’m leaving now – I just came past to give you this actually, Finn and I came across it whilst we were out yesterday and he mentioned that Rey would love something like it,’ Poe hands Ben a colourful brochure.

 

_EIGHTIES AEROBICS AT FALCON GYM – EVERY SATURDAY 2PM – COSTUMES ENCOURAGED_

Ben looks back up at Poe who is now backing out towards the door, ‘Don’t say I don’t have any tips for you Solo.. Oh and remember to talc up the goods before you slip into any spandex!’ Poe walks out of Ben’s office laughing. His best friend is a maniac.

 

He looks back down at the brochure. Finn is right, Rey would love this. Could her pure joy be enough to make him don some legwarmers and embarrass himself to high heaven?

 

He shakes his head and smiles. Yes, it definitely could.

 

\---

 

_Ping! New Message from Ben Bowie_

**Hi sweetheart, I hope your day is treating you well. I was wondering if you were free to come to my place a little early on Saturday, around 1pm? I have a surprise for you.**

_Rey_

**Hi Ben, my day is better now ;) how are you? Yes I can do that, what do you have planned? X**

_Ben Bowie_

**I’m better now too** **J Well now, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.. See you at 1? X**

_Rey_

**Owww no fair! Alright I’ll see you tomorrow, do I need to bring anything? X**

_Ben Bowie_

**No, just you x**

_Rey_

**Can’t wait** **J x**

Rey’s curiosity is officially piqued. What can he possibly be planning for her? Rey has spent the best part of her week plagued by thoughts of Ben, and their next date. Would they be interrupted this time? Did she want things to go further than they had last week? What would it be like? She figures she’ll find out the answer to some of the questions, if not all. Time will tell.

\---

 

Rey shows up at Ben’s doorstep at one pm sharp the next day. She has opted for skinny blue jeans and an oversized white button down shirt. She isn’t sure what they will be doing so she tries to dress for versatility. While she waits for the door to open, she undoes one more button on her shirt, revealing a hint of her pastel green lace bralette. He seemed to like the blue, so perhaps he has other colour preferences too.

 

The door swings open and Rey’s jaw hits the floor.

 

Ben is wearing the tightest, shortest navy blue running shorts with what looks like fluro green compression shorts underneath. A tank in the same navy blue clings to his chest and abs, the fabric threatening to give way at any sudden movement. Rey catches a brief glimpse of his bulging biceps, before noticing the matching fluro green sweatbands around his head and wrists, teamed up with leg warmers of the same colour.

 

Ben is wearing leg warmers. And spandex. And Rey can’t breathe.

 

‘What do you think of my new look?’ he smirks.

 

‘I-uh-what’s going on?’ She stammers, confused at his attire but also weirdly turned on.

 

‘You don’t like it? Come in,’ he gestures, and Rey followes him into his apartment ogling his magnificent spandex and nylon clad ass. She gulps, ‘You look great but ah-do you usually go to the gym like that?’ She queries. This guy must really like the eighties a lot more than she thought.

 

‘What would you say if I did?’ he says laughing and her eyes widen. ‘I-uh-‘

 

‘Don’t worry Rey, this isn’t my usual get up but I can definitely hang onto it if you like it,’ he raises his eyebrow and she blushes.

 

Lost for words, Rey stands there. She has no idea what is going on. Ben hands her a purple box with a neon pink ribbon wrapped around it. She takes the box and looks up at him puzzled, ‘What’s this?’ she says, still dazed by the amount of ass, chest and biceps that are on display right now.

 

‘Open it.’ Ben commands. Rey sets it down on the nearby counter, unties the ribbon and lifts the lid.

 

Inside is a bright pink leotard, purple spandex leggings and sweatbands, and pink legwarmers.

 

Rey looks up at Ben, slowly starting to put pieces of the puzzle together before he interjects, ‘I hope it all fits,’ he says, eyes fixed on the ground.

 

Rey holds the leotard up and breaks into a wide grin, ‘It’s wonderful, but where are we going, another party?’

 

‘Oh right! Yes, need to tell you what all this is for, sorry – we have an aerobics class at two pm down at Falcon Gym.. it’s eighties themed, costumes encouraged,’ Ben explains, gauging her reaction.

 

Her eyes light up, ‘Oh my god really! That explains the outfit then,’ she gestures up and down with her hand at him, ‘and this is mine! Oh Ben this is going to be so much fun, I’ll go and get changed,’ she says before realizing she has never been in Ben’s apartment before and doesn’t know where the bathroom is.

 

She turns back to him, ‘Down the hall, door on the right,’ Ben offers with a wink.

 

\---

 

Rey returns from his bathroom, decked out in her new kit. Ben is glad he has chosen to wear shorts over the green spandex tights he picked up at the costume store because the sight of Rey in skin tight aerobics gear has his cock stirring. If he isn’t careful, his bulge will be fully visible through the shorts too.

 

There is no hiding her fit, tight curves; her perky bottom framed perfectly by the purple tights he chose. He can't tear his eyes from her.

 

‘Is this alright?’ she inquires shyly, her arms wrapped around herself.

 

‘You’re perfect,’ he says a little breathlessly. He really hadn’t thought about just how amazing she would look, standing in his apartment, only meters away from his bedroom. He needs to calm down or else they are never going to make it to the class.

 

‘Sorry, I didn’t bring a sports bra, so I’ll have to wear this,’ She says gesturing to the slip of green lace poking up from the neckline of the leotard. The fabric of her bra is so flimsy he can see her nipples, standing to attention through the spandex. Pushing aside all lewd thoughts of latching onto them with his teeth, and chastising himself for not thinking of a sports bra for her, he moves over to her, putting both hands on either side of her shoulders.

 

‘You look absolutely stunning,’ he reassures her, kissing her purple headband.

 

She smiles up at him, ‘Better get going hey?’ she says almost reluctantly and Ben is sure that she is feeling the same way as him. Best they get out of here now before they don’t leave at all.

 

The ride over to the gym is a short one, Rey happily chatting and speculating about what music will be played the whole way, playfully touching Ben on the arm once or twice. Although he is internally freaking out about the whole experience, and how much he is actually going to embarrass himself, he maintains a cool mask of confidence. They reach the door of the gym. He takes a deep breath. _This is it, time to show her what you’ll really do to make her smile._

 

Ben holds the door open for Rey as she giggles excitedly, ‘After you my lady.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for another cliffhanger, but I have to keep you here somehow! Stay tuned for the class, is it getting hot in here or what?


	9. They Call Me Mr.Fahrenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had so much fun writing this, I hope you have as much reading it! As always, only I have proofread this therefore all mistakes are my own - enjoy my thirsty brothers and sisters <3

‘Allllright beautiful people, welcome to Falcon Gym! My name is Gwen! Let’s get ready to kick it eighties style!’ booms the instructors voice. She is a statuesque blonde woman, dressed in a cherry red leotard and shiny black spandex tights, with matching sweatbands and leg warmers.

 

Ben is silently thanking whatever God is looking out for him that everyone actually has gone to the effort of dressing up for the class, and he isn’t the only one with his assets in full view. 

 

They shuffle about the room, Ben leading Rey to a spot near the back. If she questions it, he will just say he didn’t want to obstruct the view of the instructor with his height. Really, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of anyone else other than Rey. He is already feeling apprehensive and the music hasn’t even started. But one look at Rey and his nerves dissipate.

 

She is looking around the room in absolute wonder, a huge smile plastered across her face, in all her pink and purple spandex glory. Her ass looks enchantingly edible; one more good reason to be hanging in the back. He doesn’t want to scare anyone off with his untimely arousal.

 

When the group is finally in formation, Gwen taps a button on her remote and the music blares to life – _Gold_ by Spandeu Ballet. Rey’s eyes light up as she turns to Ben and squeals. All the spandex and humiliation in the world is worth it for this woman.

 

‘Alright let’s start with a basic step! And one, two, three, four!’ Gwen’s voice booms over the music.

 

 _Ok, I can manage this_ Ben thinks, as he steps up and down, in time with the music. Rey is already giggling, the sound setting his soul alight. He chances a look over at her and wishes he hadn’t.

 

The way her lithe body is moving, her perky mounds bouncing up and down as she rises and falls;  Ben wants to throw her over his shoulder and walk her out of the class right now, straight back to his apartment.

 

Gwen’s commanding voice pulls Ben from his depravity ‘Always believe in your SOUL wonderful people! And now let’s move into a jazz step, just like this now!’

 

 _Ok, this is a little more complicated_ he thinks as he implores his huge awkward feet to complete the movement. Rey is looking over at him now and laughing – and of course she is performing the step perfectly.

 

Ben blushes. Thankfully the tips of his ruby red ears are concealed by his headband.

 

‘Alright, alright enough out of you Miss. Aerobics Expert,’ he teases whilst tripping over himself, nearly falling into the woman in front of him.

 

That earns an even louder roar of laughter from Rey, her face starting to glow with the exertion. She looks ethereal, a giggling, sweaty angel. He is starting to not mind making a dick of himself.

 

‘You’re INDESTRUCTIBLE, always believe it aaand now grapevine!’ Gwen commands.

 

_What the fuck is a grapevine?_

Ben watches the group as they sashay from one side to the other before attempting it himself. Except he goes the opposite way to the group, and smack bang into Rey. She stumbles as he catches her against chest, her laughter now affecting her ability to breathe.

 

‘Wrong way silly!’ She looks up at him with tears in her eyes before sashaying back out of his arms to continue the _grapevine_ or whatever the hell it's called.

 

Despite the whole class so far being a source of amusement at his expense, he is actually enjoying himself. He puts it down to the endorphins and being in such proximity with a scantily clad Rey. They continue to run through the rest of the formations, Ben taking as many chances as he can to make her laugh or _accidentally_ brush up against her before it is time for the final song and freestyle sequence.

 

‘ _Tonight I’m going to have myself a real good time..’_

 

‘Alright lovely people, this is the last song so make it a good one! I want to see you freestyle! Wiggle those hips and let it all out, you feel me?!’ booms Gwen. Rey’s entire face lights up like a Christmas tree.

 

It is the most glorious expression he has ever witnessed - she is so excited, her elation infectious.

 

‘Ben, it’s the song! It’s Freddie! Oh my god this is amazing!’ she exclaims, as the beat picks up and she starts to shake those damn sinful hips.

 

Ben’s heart explodes and he can’t help but join her, throwing in a few booty shakes and hip thrusts of his own. His enthusiasm has her cackling again. She laughs even harder when he starts to back his butt up into her, her blush visible through the happy tears streaming down her face.

 

‘Alright Ben, I know you have a perfect butt, no need to shove it in my face!’ she says through giggles, as she grabs one of his hands to pull him closer.

 

He spins her around and dips her. He eyes her lips, knowing it would be highly inappropriate to display his passion in front of the whole class. God, he wants to kiss her though.

 

Rey seems to have the same idea as the giggles subside and her face takes on a more wanton look, one that has Ben stirring in his very tight pants again. Luckily, the music stops and Gwen signals the end of the class before they get arrested for public indecency.

 

He sets her back on her feet. She looks up at him and says, ‘Thank you Ben, that was wonderful,’ rising up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the cheek.

 

Ben smiles bashfully before enveloping her in a bear hug, not caring how sweaty either of them are, ‘No, thank you.’

 

He drops a kiss on the top of her head and releases her, ‘C’mon _Dancing Queen_ , let’s go get washed up,’

 

\---

 

They walk back through the door of Ben’s apartment still giggling and teasing each other. Rey hasn’t had that much unadulterated fun in a very long time. She is feeling warm and fuzzy but isn’t sure how much of it really has to do with the endorphins. Ben put himself out there wholeheartedly just for her, and she feels the urge to do the same for him. She is admittedly already in so deep even though it has been a mere two weeks.

 

Breaking her from her musings Ben asks, ‘Would you like to use the bathroom first? I’ll start setting up the movie if you like?’

 

‘Yes thanks, what do you want to watch first?’ she responds, forgetting to tell him that she has already finished _A New Hope_ in an attempt to calm her flustered self down the previous week.

 

‘Did you bring back my DVD? We could watch the rest, and then move onto your favourite, if you brought that too?’ he suggests.

 

Rey smiles, ‘I brought both, but I actually finished the movie on my own, I couldn’t sleep..’ she trails off hoping he won’t ask her why. _Because I wanted you inside me, that’s why._

‘Oh did you now? I hope you enjoyed it.. How about we take a break before the next one and watch-,’he pauses as Rey hands him both DVDs ‘ _Dirty Dancing?’_ he smiles knowingly at her, ‘You weren’t lying hey?’

 

‘Oh we don’t have to if it’s too sappy for you..’ Rey says.

 

‘No it’s only fair, I haven’t seen it in ages, I’d love to.. watch it with you..’ Shy Ben is back. Rey can’t decide which Ben she likes more – shy, confident or aroused.

 

_All of them. She’ll take one of each please._

‘I’ll just go get washed up,’ she says with a quiet smile before heading towards the bathroom, her clean clothes from before already in there.

 

Rey didn't have much time to study Ben’s space when she arrived earlier, but looking around now it definitely suits him. All clean lines, black and white with the occasional pop of colour coming from the retro movie posters that hang from the walls.

 

The apartment is a lot bigger than hers, the hallway spanning two rooms on each side, one of which is the bathroom. Rey wonders what Ben does for a living. She knows he is in business but not exactly sure where. Finn had only said he worked with Poe at the airline when he invited her to Ben’s birthday. She has no idea how Poe knows Ben though, just that they are best pals. Maybe they could all go out together and get to know one another, she wonders idly while letting the warm spray of the shower wash over her.

 

When she is done, she grabs one of the fluffy black towels from the nearby rail and dries herself off, slipping back into her jeans and white button down.

 

She pads back into the lounge where Ben has the DVD ready to go, Patrick Swayze staring back at her from the menu screen. The coffee table is laden with various cut up fruit and squares of chocolate, as well as a big bowl of tortilla chips accompanied by a vibrant green guacamole.

 

Rey’s eyes widen at the sight of the snack table, her stomach grumbling after her workout.

 

‘I thought I’d put together some snacks.. we can still order dinner later but I thought you might be hungry after the class..’ he explains shyly, gesturing toward the bounty, ‘I made the guac,’ he continues and Rey grins. The thought of big Ben mashing up avocados in his spandex has her almost giggling again. This guy is full of surprises.

 

Remembering their deal that Rey would in fact bring the snacks this time, she bounds over to her bag grabbing her contribution.

 

‘Well I did say I was bringing something – get ready to take a trip down nostalgia lane!’ She exclaims excitedly. She pulls out two _Capri Suns_ , ‘I haven’t had these since I was a kid, and when I saw them it just took me back, I thought you might feel the same..’ she explains.

 

Ben looks down at the sugary retro drink, and grins widely, ‘I loved these things, you’re spot on,’ he says. She smiles victoriously. ‘Pop them in the fridge, I’ll just go quickly wash up, start grazing if you like,’ he calls out to her as he makes his way to the bathroom.

 

Rey sits down, keen to get into the food. She is happily munching away when she hears the shower turn off, automatically glancing down the hallway at the change in noise. She almost drops her guac-laden chip when she spots Ben ducking out of the bathroom and into the room adjacent in nothing but a towel.

 

Rey knows he is fit; But his wet, chiseled abs and the sheer broadness of his shoulders almost has her jumping up to follow him and rip his towel from him just to see his other perfect body parts. It’s like he is carved from marble by the hand of god.

 

Thankfully he doesn’t catch her staring in the brief moment, as she tries to slow her breathing and will the heat in her cheeks, and between her thighs, to subside. She sends a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens for bringing this nerdy Adonis into her life.

 

She is becoming surer by the second that they won’t be getting through another movie tonight.

 

\---

 

Ben makes a quick dash from the bathroom to his bedroom to get dressed. He can hardly believe he has Rey waiting on his couch for him, snacking happily on the food he prepared for her.

 

She was mesmerizing during the class – the way her body moved so fluidly, it turns Ben on just thinking about it. Cursing the endorphins for his heightened sense of arousal, he throws on some dark ripped jeans and his favourite _Freddie_ tee – one that has a visual of the man himself giving the performance of a lifetime at _Live Aid_ – and heads back out into the lounge.

 

He finds Rey sitting very still on the couch, looking visibly flustered, idly gnawing on a strawberry. Trying not to notice how her lips wrap around the tip of the bright, red fruit he asks, ‘Are you alright?’

 

Rey jumps a little, her blush deepening, ‘Oh yes, brilliant actually.. still catching my breath from the work out I think,’ she stammers.

 

Ben chuckles, ‘You are quite the mover and shaker, you might have to teach me how to move like that,’ he teases, grabbing a strawberry of his own and devouring it in a single bite.

 

Rey’s eyes flick to his mouth briefly before rebutting, ‘Oh no, you definitely have some powerful moves of your own there Benny, especially that booty pop..’

 

‘Did you just say the words booty pop?’ Ben asks. Rey can no longer contain herself, bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

‘Sorry, sorry, I like your booty,’ she chokes out through tears, slapping him on the shoulder.

 

‘That’s it come here!’ Ben demands before enveloping her in a bear hug. Rey settles her palms on his chest and looks up at him, the giggle now subsiding. The heat is back. At this rate they won’t even start the movie. Deciding they both need to still come down from their physical exercise high, he releases her gently, keeping one arm around the back of the couch.

 

‘Alright enough shenanigans, shall we head to _Kellerman’s_ now?’ Ben says as he leans forward to grab the remote, Rey having already loaded the disc in.

 

They cuddle up on the couch, visibly more comfortable with each other after spending a little time together. Ben keeps his arm around Rey whilst she rests her head on his shoulder, her hand on his thigh. He could stay like this forever; he already knows he wants to.

 

Working up the courage, he places a light kiss on the top of her head as the opening credits roll causing her to nuzzle further into him.

 

Yes, this is absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what a date! I hope you guys are liking the soundtrack to this fic, I will provide a link to my Spotify playlist for it once its complete :) 
> 
> Brace yourselves, the fuckening is almost upon us.
> 
> Oh! And I almost forgot to mention - little homage to the Driver fandom and Abraham H Parnassus hehe


	10. I've Been Meaning To Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I am sorry this is a tad late but I started Uni and have a whole lot more writing commitments now - but hopefully this means my writing for you guys will get a lot better with a little academic intervention! 
> 
> And besides you can't get mad at me now, because these dorks are about to get naked. I'd probably skip this one if you don't like smut ;)

Rey’s night could not get any better. She is curled up on the couch with Ben, immersed in the story of _Baby & Johnny_, snacks a plenty. Ben has even cracked out the red wine a quarter way into the movie, declaring that they deserved it after working so hard at aerobics.

 

Reveling in the pleasant warmth of the rich elixir, she angles her body a little more towards Ben’s, draping her arm across his torso. Yes, this Saturday night definitely beats any others she's had recently.

 

She absentmindedly starts to rub circles across his taut belly, feeling the divots of his abs through his t-shirt. He is wearing a _Queen_ tee this time, and she can’t help wondering how it’d feel on her, maybe tomorrow morning at breakfast..

 

 _Wait what?_   She really needs get her mind out of the gutter. She is here for a wholesome movie night, nothing more she tells herself as she tries her best to turn her attention back to the film.

\---

 

Ben gulps as Rey runs her fingers over his midsection, obviously not fully aware of what she is doing to him. The light brush of her touch sends a tingling sensation down his spine and straight to his cock.

 

He instinctively tightens his grip on her, his arm coming around to encircle her more fully beside him. Her warm body is completely pressed into him now, and it takes everything he has not to pull her into his lap and bring her even closer.

 

Being close to Rey is his new favourite thing. He doesn’t know if he will survive experiencing the ultimate closeness with her when they were eventually intimate. If one thing is certain, he knows he’ll worship her like the goddess she is.

 

While he muses, he doesn’t realise just how much his heart rate has picked up, thudding right under Rey’s ear where her head rests partially against his chest.

 

She looks up at him curiously. He meets her glance with a small smile, ‘What?’ he inquires softly, feigning ignorance at his increasing heartbeat, and the tension in his abs where she is still drawing small circles.

 

‘Hmm nothing,’ she responds almost breathlessly, flicking her eyes to his lips before looking back up again.

 

 Their faces are mere inches apart now, the electricity dancing through the air between them. Rey parts her soft pink lips just slightly and he can't take it anymore.

 

\---

 

Ben's lips come crashing down on her own, his heady scent assaulting her senses while his tongue pleads for entrance. One hand grips her waist while the other finds itself tangled in her hair.

 

Safe to say she has given up trying to pay attention to the movie.

 

Rey matches his fervor, the hand on his torso now fisted in his tee, pulling him closer. Taking her cue, Ben lifts her into his lap allowing her to straddle him. She thrusts her hands into his luscious locks, holding his face fast to her own whilst she instinctively grinds against him, seeking desperately needed friction. He groans, his lips growing more urgent as his massive hand grips her waist firmly.

 

The feeling of his strong hands has Rey keening, the wetness between her thighs growing by the second. She made a mental note to put the remote on the coffee table this time as to not be rudely interrupted again.

 

Despite her earlier conviction, she can’t lie to herself anymore. She wants Ben tonight.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, she grips the hem of his tee, briefly breaking their connection to search his eyes for approval.

 

Hands at the ready, she bites her lower lip, ‘May I?’

 

Ben gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing, ‘Y-Yes, if you’re sure?’ he stammers as he rubs her side affectionately.

 

Rey appreciates his chivalry, and while she had promised herself she wouldn’t rush things, she did feel like their relationship was moving at a much quicker pace than any regular coupling. If she is honest with herself, she already feels strongly about him, and while the depth of her affection frightens her a little, she also feels exhilarated. Deciding she can’t wait any longer, her eyes bore deep into his uncertain ones.

 

‘Yes Ben, I’m sure.’ She says firmly, earning a slight quirk of the lips before he covers her hands with his own and pulls his tee up over his head.

 

She pauses for a second to marvel at the sight in front of her. Sure, she caught a glimpse of his glorious chest just a couple of hours prior, but now it is up close sitting under her.

 

He is broad, his porcelain skin scattered with the same beauty spots that adorn his face. And he is fucking ripped.

 

Rey reaches out a hand tentatively, and brushes her fingers slowly down his abs. She feels him shiver and let out a soft groan.

 

She looks back up at him, finding a hint of anxiety in his eyes. Is he uncomfortable with her seeing him like this?

 

‘Wow,’ she exclaims softly. Relief washes over his face. He places his hands on either side of her face and kisses her soundly before moving his lips down the column of her neck.

 

He places hot, wet kisses at the juncture of her jaw and neck whilst his fingers deftly move to undo the buttons of her shirt.

 

Rey is soaking now, as he pulls her shirt over her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her only in her mint green bralette. Her nipples stand to attention, visible through the thin lace fabric. He pulls back to take her in; her turn to be at the mercy of his scrutiny.

 

With what can only be described as look of reverence, he slowly reaches up to tuck her hair behind her shoulder, brushing his fingertips along the silk strap of the bralette. His touch sends chills through her entire being and her core aches with want.

 

‘You my dear are ‘wow’,’ he says, repeating her words back to her, his voice having dropped an octave.

 

He raises his hand back up to cup cheek, Rey leaning in his touch. ‘You are so beautiful Rey,’ he declares, the intensity of his gaze causing a blush to run all the way from her cheeks down to her chest, disappearing behind the lace.

 

Before she does something stupid like cry, she buries her hands back in his hair – it really is becoming one of her favourite things to do – and kisses him like her life depends on it.

 

He holds her tight as he kisses her, his hands everywhere. In the background she can hear the faint notes of  _Hungry Eyes_  and she smiles against his lips. She would never tell him this was one of her fantasies, but she could internally bask in it.

 

She grinds against his now rock-hard erection, as he palms at her breast with his massive hand. He begins to kiss down her neck again as his hands move to undo the clasp of her bra. Rey gasps as he pulls the flimsy garment from her, her nipples now exposed to the fresh air. The sensation is replaced with warmth as he takes one rosy bud into his mouth, suckling at it gently while giving the other due attention with his hand.

 

Rey keens, the sensations overwhelming her, the grip in his hair tightening. He groans as she pulls his lips back to hers, running her free hand down the plains of his firm chest to the waistband of his jeans.

 

She toys with the button as she feels his hands move to the underside of her thighs. Before she can release him from his pants, he hoists her up, moving to a standing position. She wraps her arms and legs around him, although she knows he would never drop her. His freakish strength makes her feel weightless as he carries her down the hall and through the door of his bedroom. 

 

He places her on the black silk sheets of the dark timber four post bed. Rey has never been in a bed this big and luxurious but looking up at its owner, now towering over her at the foot of the bed in all his shirtless glory, she realises that it would never be any other way. Like the bed, Ben is exquisite and large.

 

She stares up at him wantonly resting back on her elbows naked from the waist up as he undoes the button of his jeans, his gaze unrelenting.

 

He shucks them off, leaving him in only his very tight black trunks, looking like a damn Calvin Klein model. Still holding her gaze intently, he prowls over to her like a _fucking panther._ Rey squirms, desperate to touch him.

 

He hovers over, his muscular arms caging her in as he kissed her deeply before pulling away and moving down to toy at the button of her own jeans. Rey’s breaths come out shallow as she gasps, 'Please Ben..'

 

His eyes darken as he unbuttons her jeans pulling them off to reveal a minty green thong.

 

'Matching eh?' He chuckles as he comes back up to hover around her centre. His breath tickles her inner thigh and Rey loses the ability to form coherent thought. 

 

He places feather light kisses around the same spot, taking his time as he drinks her in. His lips reach the waistband of her panties and he stares up at her with a new kind of intensity- a smouldering look of pure lust that has Rey nearly coming there and then.

 

‘P-please..’ she pleads again, not quite sure what she is actually asking for. Ben chuckles to himself again before grabbing the lace between his teeth and dragging her panties down, exposing her to him. Rey is certain it's the hottest thing she's ever seen. Now bare and just shy of spontaneously combusting, she lays before him.

 

Slipping her panties completely off, he brings his face back up to her sex, his plush lips now just a breath away from her throbbing bud. She lets out a strangled groan, feeling his warmth but still desperately needing contact.

 

Finally putting her out of her misery, he brings his lips to her clit, sucking gently before swiping at the swollen bundle with his tongue. Rey sees stars as she rubs at her hardening nipples for relief. He growls, sending vibrations through her wet core, and swats her hand away, replacing it with one of his own impossibly large palms.

 

He continues working her with his tongue while massaging her breasts and Rey can feel her climax building. The sensations are overwhelming but she needs more. Fisting her hands into his hair yet again, she pulls him closer, seeking to be filled in whatever way possible. He seems to know exactly what she needs as he moves his tongue from her clit to her entrance where he begins slowly fucking her, his angular nose rubbing against her bud.

 

‘Ben, f-fuck..’ she moans, not able to keep quiet any longer.

 

‘Does that feel good sweetheart?’ he says against her sex before returning his tongue to her entrance.

 

‘Y-yesss fuck Ben, I’m going to cum!’ she screams, hardly believing the filthy declaration has come from her mouth.

 

All Ben can do was mumble his approval through mouthfuls of Rey as she presses his head impossibly closer, riding his face with abandon. He goes back to sucking at her clit, while plunging two large digits inside her, coaxing her release from her.

 

‘B-Ben, Benn..’ Rey mumbles incoherently as she lets out one long moan, her walls now clenching around his magical fingers.

 

He rides out the rest of her orgasm, mouth and fingers never leaving her until she pushes him away from her hypersensitivity.

 

He looks up at her and grins sheepishly, a complete juxtaposition to the sex god that has just eaten her pussy like a champion.

 

Still in a state of complete bliss, Rey mumbles happily, ‘Wow, just wow..’

 

Ben smirks, coming back up to join her, ‘Not too tired I hope?’

 

Rey glances down at the straining fabric of his underwear, the black material doing nothing to hide the state of his massive member. ‘Aren’t you a little overdressed?’

 

Ben springs up and quickly removes his underwear, releasing the beast within.

 

Rey thinks she actually hears her jaw hit the floor. She suspected as much but he was _huge._

 

A mixture of fear and excitement run through her as she moves over to the edge of the bed, and grasps his weeping member. Ben stands, his head thrown back and lips parted as she touches him, stroking him gently, her fingers barely touching.

 

‘R-Rey stop, I need you and I won’t last if you keep that up..’ he chokes out, pushing her back onto the mattress.

 

Content not to argue and still sensitive from her orgasm, she lays back as his massive form hovered overs her.

 

‘Fuck I don’t have any condoms, shit!’ he chastises himself before she holds a finger to his lips, ‘Birth control,’ she assures, 'And clean.'

 

‘Yeh me too but-Are you sure it’s ok?’ he inquires anxiously. How he goes from sex demon to adorable and back again she has no idea.

 

‘Yes Ben, now please fuck me,’ she teases, which earns her a blush followed by a paradoxical darkening of his eyes. Adorable.

 

He places himself between her legs, lining his heavy cock up with her entrance. Taking a moment to pause, his gaze brushes over her, bare beneath him. He kisses her passionately, pulling back and whispering, ‘So beautiful,’ before plunging forward into her.

 

Rey moans as he captures her lips again, moving inside her rhythmically. The stretch of her walls around his cock is delicious, and she begins to move her hips upward to meet his thrusts.

 

‘Fuck Rey, you feel like heaven..’ he mumbles against her lips, starting to pick up the pace. His faster and harder thrusts hit Rey right in her sweet spot and she keens, one hand pulling violently at his hair while the other grasps his firm ass. The fit, tight spandex clad ass she has been tortured with all day. It definitely feels as good as it looked.

 

Ben bites down on her lower lip as he groans, now pounding into her. Rey feels herself wavering again as she climbs towards her release, ‘Please Ben, pleaseeee..’ she begs.

 

‘I’ve got you sweetheart,’ he rumbles as he moves a hand between them and begins strumming her clit. It is the extra push Rey needs as she rides the wave of her orgasm, her core clamping down around Ben’s cock as she drags her nails down his back.

 

Joining her shortly after, Ben empties herself into her muttering all sorts of drabble consisting mainly of ‘fuck’, ‘Rey’ and ‘thank you God’.

 

He withdraws slowly and flops down on the mattress beside her, the silk sheets tangled around them. He scoops her up against his side, kissing the top of her head just like he had mere hours earlier. Like before she nuzzles into him and lets out a contented sigh.

 

‘Pancakes for breakfast OK?’ he says cheekily, and Rey’s eyes light up. Maybe she would pull on that _Freddie_ t-shirt after all.

 

‘Sounds perfect,’ she affirms as they bring the sheets up around them, still curled around each other.

 

‘Yes perfect,’ she hears Ben whisper as she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Someone dunk me in the ocean!
> 
> Aiming to have another update for you in a week, so don't forget to join Benny for pancakes <3


	11. She's The Kind Of Girl You Dream Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loyal minions! I have managed to keep up with the posting schedule (kind of) despite uni starting - hoping I can keep bringing you weekly updates because I'm really excited to round out this story and have one complete work under my belt - anyhoo enough of me! Only I have proofread this so all mistakes are my own, enjoy <3

Ben wakes to a very naked Rey curled around him. She has one arm slung across his torso, her head resting on his chest with one long leg curled in between his. She looks so peaceful, a picture of his dreams come to life. Careful not to disturb her, he slowly disentangles himself and makes a dash for the bathroom, still wearing nothing from the night before.

 

While he could be socially awkward and shy at times, Ben is quietly proud of his body. Especially after the praise Rey had bestowed on him. He keeps a diligent workout routine, vowing to never regress back to the gangly teenager with low self esteem he once was. And if Rey enjoys it, he would give her as much of his body as she wanted.

 

Making his way back to the bedroom, he's met with a sleepy but now awake naked angel wrapped in his black silk sheets.

 

‘Sorry, I didn’t wake you did I?’ he apologizes, walking over to his dresser to grab a pair of shorts.

 

‘Mmm you can wake me up like that anytime,’ Rey winks back at him gesturing up and down at his naked form, ‘Come here..’

 

Ben almost drops the shorts and jumps back into bed before he hears a rather loud rumbling. Rey blushes, moving her hand down to her stomach, ‘Sorry, I guess we didn’t end up getting dinner last night..’ she proclaims shyly.

 

Ben chuckles, beginning to pull on his shorts as his makes for his bedroom door, ‘While I was more than satisfied last night, you need to eat sweetheart,’ he says, intent on getting into the kitchen to help satisfy Rey in a different way.

 

‘Wait!’ Rey stops him before he can leave the room, ‘What is that?’

 

‘What is what?’

 

‘That! On your butt cheek, I swear I saw.. something..’ she says, trying to stifle her giggles.

 

Ben blushes. He always forgets about the blasted thing. It was is Poe’s fault.

 

‘Oh um, nothing..’ Ben starts, but realising Rey will probably be seeing him naked again very soon, he sighs.

 

‘Take them off, show me!’ Rey demands, now sitting up in the middle of the bed, sheet wrapped around her.

 

Huffing in defeat, Ben pulls his shorts partially down to reveal a tiny yellow _Pacman_ tattoo perched on his right butt cheek.

‘Happy?’

 

Rey dissolves into giggles, ‘Oh very!’ she says, lying back on the bed whilst Ben, red as anything, pulls his shorts back up.

 

‘I’ll have you know that it wasn’t by choice but the result of a very questionable lost dare,’ he explains, quietly cursing Poe in the back of his mind.

 

‘Sure it was, maybe I’ll join the little guy and take a bite out of you later!’ Rey teases. Ben smiles, shaking his head. He heads for the kitchen to get a start on breakfast.

 

\---

 

Rey stretches, feeling deliciously sore from the previous night’s activities. She hasn’t been fucked like that in a long while, maybe ever. Ben is a man who knows how to please. It is hard to believe the adorable, shy dork and the insatiable sex god are the same person and Rey finds herself falling for both equally.

 

Chuckling quietly, remembering the little yellow face adorning Ben’s perfect ass cheek, she jumps up searching for something to pull on. The waft of pancakes sails through the apartment, and she really wants to catch a glimpse of Ben cooking up a storm in his kitchen half naked.

 

Remembering that she tossed the _Queen_ tee on the lounge floor last night, she pokes around Ben’s room, finding a white dress shirt on the small arm chair perched in the corner of the room. Pulling it on, the silk cotton blend feels heavenly against her skin and smells of him. _This must be one of his work shirts_ , she ponders, imagining him in a suit behind a desk. The image sends chills down her spine. Really, this man could wear anything from band t-shirts to suits to nothing at all and it would still garner the same reaction.

 

She pads into the kitchen and plops herself down on one of the bar stools at the counter, with full view of Ben flipping pancakes. Phil Collins belts out _Easy Lover_ from the small radio on the shelf above him. He looks over at her, his lips parting slightly taking in his shirt on her person, before he quickly turns his attention back to the task at hand. A blush creeps up his neck and engulfs his ears. He clears his throat and turns back to her, ‘W-what um, what do you like on your pancakes?’

 

Enjoying his reaction to her choice of attire, she decides to have a little fun with him, ‘Maple syrup please, over _everything_.. it’s so sticky and sweet, I could lick it off of _anything..’_

 

He gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing as she looked him dead in the eye, idly resting her finger on her bottom lip. She glances down his body, naked from the waist up before meeting his eyes again. He stares back at her with lips parted, the blush intensifying as he runs one hand through his hair, the other clutching the pan over the heat.

 

 _Beeep Beeep Beeep Beeep_ goes the smoke alarm and Ben hastily drops the now burning pan, turning the heat off and running over to the alarm to wave the offending smoke away before he sets off the darn sprinklers.

 

Rey watches the whole thing unfold, trying not to laugh at how adorably goofy he is. He returns to the stove and disposes of the charred mess, ‘Sorry I got _distracted.._ Luckily that was the last one,’ He says hastily, grabbing the perfectly fluffy, golden stack he prepared before said _distraction._

 

‘These look amazing Ben!’ she exclaims as she loads her plate, squeezing maple syrup over the lot. She lets out a moan as she takes her first bite, ‘Taste amazing too,’ she mumbles happily as he takes his place on the stool beside her.

 

They spend the rest of breakfast sitting side by side at the counter in comfortable domesticity, sneaking glances at each other over mouthfuls of syrup laden pancakes and coffee. The air between them is so charged that Rey is hardly surprised when Ben hoists her up onto the counter after they had cleaning up.

 

\---

 

He can’t take it anymore. She had pranced into his kitchen in nothing but his white shirt, her endless golden legs glimmering in the morning light streaming through the windows. Then her comment about the damn syrup, and very nearly setting the apartment alight. As if that wasn’t enough, the way she cast her gaze over him at breakfast, like she wanted to eat him too.

 

He clears their plates and throws them in the sink before turning around to find her standing behind him, her bottom lip tucked firmly between her teeth. _Before you know it you’ll be on your knees.._

Sex demon Ben resurfaces, hoisting her up around his waist and onto the kitchen counter, smashing his lips against hers. Rey of course responds enthusiastically burying her hands in his hair.

 

She moves one hand down to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. He covers her hand with his, ‘No, keep it on,’ he commands, his voice thick with lust.

 

Rey stares back at him, her eyes darkening. She presses her lips back to his frantically. His semi hard on which he's been nursing all the way through breakfast is now at full strength as he hastily shucks his shorts off. Rey moves her hand down to grasp him, her lips never leaving his. He lets out a groan against her mouth before positioning himself between her legs, still standing as she sits on the counter. Hitching up the shirt just slightly to grant him access, he plunges forward sheathing himself in her, holding her steady against him. His movements are frantic and erratic before he finds a steady rhythm, pounding into her on his kitchen counter with reckless abandon.

 

Rey mewls as he hit her sweet spot over again, hands gripping his hair tightly before moving one down to seek purchase on his right butt cheek. Ben buries his face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent mixed with his own. He can feel himself teetering dangerously close to the edge, knowing he won’t last much longer. He thrusts his hand between them, rubbing at Rey’s sensitive bud, determined to reach their peaks together. As he feels her walls begin to flutter around him, knowing she is close, he drives into her harder and faster, making her cry out his name as she comes. Her proclamation spurs on his own climax, filling her deep, clutching her against himself. It is a sweaty, passionate mess and he knows that he is never going to have this with anyone else.

 

Slowly releasing himself, he places a chaste kiss on her forehead before moving down to her lips to do the same thing. He kisses her cheeks, her nose and her eyes before stepping back to admire the site of her,  flushed and well fucked, still in his shirt perched on his counter. He sends up another silent prayer to the gods, before pulling the shorts around his ankles back up.

 

‘I think we could both use a shower, ‘ he muses, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 

‘But how will I get down from here?’ Rey teases, sitting forward on the counter with her legs crossed, hands planted on by her sides.

 

Ben lunges forward and slings her over his shoulder, carrying her to the shower as she giggles, banging her fists on his back.

 

‘Time to get clean!’ he declares, giving her a light smack on the backside, ‘You filthy thing!’

 

\---

 

They spend the rest of the day on Ben’s couch watching _The Empire Strikes Back._ Rey retrieves Ben’s t-shirt from the lounge room floor after their shower, slipping it on with a pair of his gym shorts. She has to fold over the waistband three times before they even reach her knees. He also dresses for comfort in a pair of fitted black sweat pants, and a tight black t-shirt. He still manages to look like a god, every ripple and bulge of his muscular form straining under the fabric. Rey wonders if he has trouble finding clothes that fit because he is just that god damn large.

 

She lays with her head on his lap as he sits up, carding his fingers through her hair. She draws the same small circles on his knee. It is entirely comfortable, invoking a sense of peace within Rey that she rarely feels. Sighing contentedly, she focuses her attention toward the screen. The big, scary robot looking guy in black is confronting the golden-haired Jedi in training.  Surely he is toast, this guy is a maniac.

 

_‘No, I am your father!’_

_What?!?_

‘What the hell!’ Rey exclaims, sitting up and looking over to a very amused Ben. ‘How could someone so horrible be a father?’ The words leave her mouth before she realises how horrible her father probably was, leaving her on the door step of the community centre when she was just three months old. As if silently acknowledging her realisation, Ben exclaims, ‘Oh don’t worry, there are plenty of horrible fathers out there..’ Rey can detect a sense of bitterness lacing his voice, but before she can query him further he continues, ‘..mine is not so crash hot either.’

 

‘Oh, um, you don’t get along?’ Rey prods gently, not wanting to seem nosey but also dying to find out all there was to know about Ben.

 

‘Hmm that’s one way of putting it,’ he hums before continuing, ‘I guess we’re okay now, but we didn’t exactly see eye to eye when I was a teenager.. then there was the whole me not following in his footsteps that really twisted the knife in his heart. He just couldn’t accept that I didn’t want to fly like him.. it drove him crazy every time he found my nose in a book,’ he explains, sadness evident in his dark eyes.

 

‘Even now, even though I have made something of myself, I can still feel his disappointment every time we see each other.. thankfully it’s only a handful of times a year,’ he divulges. Rey notices he has taken her hand in his, rubbing at it anxiously. She brushes her thumb over his palm in a bid to calm him. Even though he is big and brooding, he still sought the approval of his father. Of her too. Why is it so difficult for him to see how amazing he is?

 

‘Ben, I am sure that your father is proud of you, I mean look at all this,’ she gestures around at his expansive apartment, ‘this comes from your hard work.. a-and if he won’t be proud of you, I will,’ she promises, staring at him intently. His expression softens, and he seems to relax, sighing, ‘How did I manage to find you?’ he says in awe, bringing his hand to rest on her cheek. He pulls her in for a chaste kiss. It is sweet like a silent thank you.

 

Rey smiles back up at him, nuzzling back into his side as the movie wraps up in the background. Keen to continue her lesson on Ben, she asks, ‘Wait, did you say your dad flew, as in aircraft?’

 

‘Yes..’

 

‘Oh wow, that’s crazy.. I’m studying aerospace engineering, I’m in my final year,’ she reveals. She thinks she sees Ben’s eyebrows quirk up before his expression turns neutral, ‘O-oh wow that’s great.. what are you doing to do once you finish?’ he inquires gently, and she swears she can feel his body tense up. Maybe she hit a sore spot with his dad.

 

‘Um, I’d like to try and find a job at an airline maybe, get into the manufacturing department,’ she explains.

 

Ben clears his throat, ‘Oh that, uh, sounds great yes..’

 

The topic is clearly making him uncomfortable. _Yes, must be the whole dad thing_ she thinks as she changes the subject, ‘Yeah we’ll see! Anyway enough about me, what is it that you actually do Ben? You know, for work?’

 

His eyes widen, and he seems flustered, ‘Just, uh, just business you know.. Just boring business stuff..’ he trails off.

 

Puzzled at the change in his mood, but happy not to push the topic further, Rey responds, ‘Oh cool! Uh do you want to watch another film?’

 

Ben turns to her and frowns, seemingly collecting himself before giving her a small smile, ‘Yeah, that’d be nice.’ He gets up to change the disc in the DVD player. Rey feels cold at the loss of his warmth, both physically and emotionally. Something about the conversation has caused a shift in him and she can’t figure out why.

 

He joins her back on the couch, resuming the previous position with his arm around her and she nuzzles into his chest once more, seeking to regain the warmth of the last twenty four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh what has gotten into our poor, tortured Benny? Stay tuned.. 
> 
> (BTW I have a strictly HEA policy so don't panic too much, but it wouldn't be a Reylo fic without some delicious angst..)
> 
> xoxoxo


	12. You're Out Of Touch, I'm Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, where the actual heck have I been?! Well I started Uni, got a new job AND we somehow rolled into a new year.. BUT in between all this I managed to get some writing done. We are nearly at the end of this dorky love story, so I was intending to write it to completion and then post the remaining chapters in one hit. However this morning I got a a comment from a lovely reader that let me know there is actually people out there that read my work and they miss it! So thanks to that kind soul, here is an extra long chapter <3

Ben didn't mean to make Rey uncomfortable, especially after the amazing weekend they shared. He even thinks he might be falling in love with her. Hell, he knows he is. But finding out about her aspirations of working in the very field his company belonged to unsettled him.

 

Rey is the first woman who has ever seen him for who he really is – a socially awkward nerd with a taste in corny movies and music. And, by some miracle, she shares those interests with him!

 

If she finds out about his position at the airline, and how advantageous it could be for her, he fears that it would burst their happy little bubble. He would become to her what he was to all the others before her – just another means to an end. It is why he didn’t divulged his status when she asked.

 

The crazy thing is, even though he doesn’t want things to change, he knows he’d help her achieve her goals by any means possible. He would give her a job on his team and make sure she had the best people working alongside her, even if it meant she would only be with him for his power. But he doesn’t want to force her to be with because of that either.

 

God he is so conflicted.

 

One thing is certain, he needs to come clean eventually if he dares to envision a future with Rey. For now, he is happy to keep his secret a little longer.

 

Pulling out his phone, he types out a quick text, deletes it, retypes it, and closes his phone altogether before pulling it back out and starting again.

 

_Ben_

**Hi sweetheart, I hope you’re having a good day. I just wanted to apologise about yesterday.. talking about Dad always stirs up something in me and I’m sorry if I seemed distant after we spoke.. anyway I’d love to see you again soon.. if you’d like? x**

It isn't a total lie. He didn’t particularly enjoy talking about his father, but it wasn’t the entire reason for his strange behaviour. Before he can shove the phone back into his pocket it buzzes in his hand.

 

_New Message from Rosy Rey_

**Oh no that’s OK Ben! I should’ve probably realised you didn’t want to talk about it, I’m sorry. Of course I want to see you again** **J I had the most amazing weekend.. I don’t know what tasted better.. the pancakes or you? ;) x**

He breathes a sigh of relief and blushes all at the same time. He would miss this once she found out the truth.

 

_Ben_

**No, please don’t apologise. You’re perfect. And you’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted ;) Did you have anything in mind? x**

_Rosy Rey_

**Well I was actually speaking to Finn earlier and he told me about a new arcade bar that’s opened in the city.. I thought we could go altogether you know.. Finn and Poe, you and I?** **J x**

Ben groans. He is going to have to warn Poe to keep his oversized mouth shut.

 

_Ben_

**Sounds great sweetheart, let me know the time and place and I’ll be there** **J x**

 

\---

 

Rey is relieved when Ben sends her a text on Monday. When she left his house the night before, she felt unsettled. It wasn’t the feeling she imagined having after the weekend they spent together.

 

A knock sounds at the door as she finishes getting ready for their double date. Ben is picking her up and they were meeting Finn and Poe at the bar. She is excited to spend time with Ben around their friends, to see how he interacts when is with people he knows and not just in the comfort of their little bubble. Not that she minded having him to herself one bit, but Finn insisted they all go out together.

 

Skipping through the lounge in her black tailored shorts and rainbow sequin tee, she flings the door open and is greeted by an always oh-so-fuckable Ben. He has the same dark ripped jeans on from the other night with his signature combat boots and an Aerosmith t-shirt with a leather biker jacket thrown over the top. His inky hair is deliciously tousled, and he looks like a damn rock star. Rey covers her mouth in an effort to keep the drool escaping from her lips.

 

‘Hi,’ she greets him breathily.

 

‘Hey sweetheart,’ he responds in a low rumble – one that goes straight to Rey’s vagina.

 

He leans forward, cupping the side of her face and presses his soft lips to hers. Rey can’t help the grin that spreads across her face as he pulls away. She instantly forgets about the way their last encounter ended and now all she wants to do was rip all of his clothes off and climb him like a tree. Or better yet, just keep the sexy rock star outfit on and have him take her against the wall, only his jeans unzipped whilst she clutches that leather for dear life.

 

‘Ready to go?’ he asks, pulling her from her dirty day dreaming.

 

‘O-Oh yes, yes let me just grab my purse,’ she smiles, fishing the little neon pink clutch from the couch. She slides her hand through his and locks the door behind her.

 

Before they can make it to the car, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. She can’t help herself. Ben groanes, circling his hands around her waist before pulling back, ‘Sweetheart, if you keep that up I’m going to need to throw you on the backseat and take you on the leather before we can go anywhere.’

 

‘Not much of a threat baby,’ Rey retorts cheekily.

 

His eyes darken, ‘Maybe on the way home.. but we need to get going, they will be waiting for us.’

 

Rey pouts, ‘Fine, but I’m holding you to it.’ She winks as she struts towards the car, taking extra care to swing her hips just that little more than what would be considered normal, knowing full well her ass looks remarkable in these shorts.

 

‘You’ll be the death of me,’ she hears him mutter before he jumps into the driver’s seat.

 

\---

 

They walk through the doors of the arcade bar and Ben has to admit, even he is impressed.

 

There are rows and rows of old gaming machines all lined up before a wall to floor bar at the back, the shelves stocked with every liquor imaginable. To the left of the room there are clusters of dark leather bound booths, the whole scene draped in multi coloured neon lights.

 

Rey walks just ahead of him in her impossibly small shorts and sparkly t-shirt, the blue and pink lights reflecting off the coloured sequins. He follows her over to where she has spotted Finn and Poe sitting in one of the booths. 

 

'Benny my man! Good to see you! And gorgeous Rey, I trust you've been taking real good care of the big boy!' Poe stands up to clap Ben on the back and kiss Rey hello, winking at her as he draws back.

 

Her cheeks pink, the colour emphasized under the rosy lights. 

 

'Poe, please can you just be normal for one second?' Ben growls under his breath. 

 

'Not a chance! Sit, sit I'll get us some drinks.' Poe bounds over to the bar whilst they take their seats. Finn and Ben exchange a polite nod and handshake and Rey envelopes him in a hug before cosying up to Ben in the booth. 

 

He isn't sure if Finn knows that he is in fact his big boss but he hopes Poe had been decent enough not to divulge the information. He doesn’t want Rey finding out from anyone other than him, when the time eventually comes for him to tell her.

 

Shaking off the thought, vowing not to think about the inevitable again tonight, he places his hand over hers where it is now resting on his thigh. 

 

Poe soon returns with two large jugs of beer and a stack of glasses, serving everyone as he proposes a toast, 'To Rey, for using her supreme hotness to lure my best bud out of his pathetic hibernation, and to Finn, also for his supreme hotness.’

 

'Here, here' Rey giggles as they all clink glasses, Ben throwing daggers in Poe's direction. Why is he even friends with him?

 

'So Rey, have you seen it?' Poe asks innocently. 

 

'Uhm seen what?' Rey responds puzzled.

 

Ben has to stop himself from audibly growling at Poe. He knows where this was going. 

 

'Ben's pet python!'

'Oh my god, shut the hell up!' Ben says, feeling Rey's hand squeeze his thigh. Despite how infuriating Poe is, her touch manages to calm him. 

 

As sweet as sugar Rey replies, 'Oh yes, he's very friendly.’

 

A little of Finn's beer comes out of his nose as he snorts, trying to disguise it as a cough. Poe howls with laughter, 'Oh I like this one, you better hang onto her!' 

 

His ears flaming, Ben stands, 'Yes I think I want to play some games now, Rey care to join?' She looks back at him with wide apologetic eyes. He takes her hand and leads her towards the machines. 

 

'Sorry, I hope I didn't overstep.’

 

'You? No you're perfect.. it's the mad man sitting in the booth over there. He has no filter.'

 

'It's ok, I like him,' Rey giggles, stopping in front of her machine of choice. 

 

Pacman. 

 

'It's weird, I'm kinda turned on right now,' she says as she digs around her purse for a quarter and pops it into the machine. The screen lights up and she plants her hand on the joystick. 

 

'Oh are you now?' Ben stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and places his hand over hers. 

 

'Mmm hmm,' he feels her shiver as he presses his body against her back. He is semi hard and he knows she can feel him through his jeans. It's her fault for wearing those tight little shorts and being so damn irresistible. 

 

They move their hands on the joysick in tandem, as Rey leans further back into him, shivering again when he places a kiss behind her ear. 

 

In the background Hall & Oates _'Out Of Touch'_ plays from the speakers as they work the Pacman machine.

 

He leans his head down to croon into her ear _'I’m outta my head when you're not around..'_

 

Rey's hand slips from the joystick, a little blue ghost capturing her yellow ball on the screen.

 

GAME OVER.

 

Rey turns around, planting her hands on Ben's chest. 'Bad luck baby,' he says cheekily. 

 

'Hey no fair, you distracted me!' She swats him playfully.

 

He draws her close, bringing his mouth to hers, their lips inches apart-

 

'Get a room!' 

 

Fucking Poe. Shouting and wolf whistling from the booth, while Finn bats at his arm.

Ben rolls his eyes, 'Idiot.' 

 

Breaking their embrace Rey grabs his hand to lead him back to the table, 'C'mon we better get back, before he runs out of attention.’

 

Ben smirks. At least she understands the maniac that is his best friend.

 

They re-join their friends in the booth and order another round with a side of fries and wings. They chat happily, Poe becoming impossibly louder with each swig of his drink.

 

Rey sits moulded against Ben, his arm around her, rubbing circles on her shoulder. Every now and then he plants a kiss on top of her head, becoming more comfortable with the public display of affection as the night wears on and the drinks flow.

 

Rey is not complaining, nuzzling closer and moving her hand further up Ben’s thigh under the table. The alcohol isn’t doing anything to quell the internal flames she always feels around him. They only seem to intensify with each touch until she has to press her thighs together to gain some sort of relief.

 

She feels happy and whole – a feeling that has eluded her for some time. She is surrounded by good friends, great music and a man that seems tailor made for her. Perhaps this is what falling in love felt like, a sense of completeness not only coming from the man at her side but all facets of her life. While she reflects, she doesn’t notice just how far her hand has traveled up Ben’s leg, hearing him groan softly when she hits something hard and solid.

 

Giggling, she looks up at him. She smiles coyly before planting a kiss on his lips, winking as she pulls back.

 

His eyes widen before he brings his lips to her ear, ‘Keep playing that game and I will take you right here on this table in front of everyone.’

 

A shiver shoots down Rey’s spine at his words. She loves shy, awkward Ben but she equally loves his powerful, dominant counterpart. Before she can jump under the table and give some PDA of her own, Poe pipes up, ‘Shots!’

 

A tray of bad decisions, otherwise known as tequila arrives at the table. They each take a little glass of the clear liquid and knock it back.

 

‘Wooo!’ Poe exclaims, ‘That’ll get the motor running. So, Rey tell me, does Ben’s boss man persona translate into the bedroom?’

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey can see Ben death-staring Poe. She is puzzled though, ‘Boss man? What do you mean?’

 

‘Oh you know, CEO in the streets, dominant in the sheets ya know what I’m sayin’,’ Poe slurs.

 

Rey has no idea what he is talking about. She knows Ben works in some sort of business role, but she has no idea just how high up he might be, or what he actually does.

‘Bud, I think you’ve had enough let’s go-‘ Ben begins, but is cut off by Poe’s almost incoherent rambling, ‘You know he can be a real ass at work when he wants to, playing the boss card with me. Look I know I’m not a model employee but..’ he continues but Rey tunes out.

 

Her head is swimming as she tries to piece the puzzle together, the tequila clouding her thought process. Poe works with Finn at the airline. Ben is Poe’s boss? The CEO of First Alliance airlines?

 

She turns to Ben to confirm. All the colour has drained from his face, his features stricken with horror.

 

‘Wait, does that mean you are the boss of First Alliance?’ she asks, trying to figure out why he hadn’t mentioned it when she told him about her own career aspirations.

 

‘Ah, yeah.’ Ben manages to choke out, his whole body tense against hers.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ she asks. Her mind started to race. She has encountered so much dishonesty in her life, the ulterior motives of those who have only been out to hurt her. Foster parents, boyfriends, fake friends. The ones that made her think they cared, but they didn’t. They always abandoned her. Always.

 

‘I-uh-I was going to b-but I just- I thought you-uh..’ Ben struggles to find his words, Rey pressing him again, ‘Ben, why didn’t you tell me what you did?’

 

He sighs before hanging his head, ‘I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to see me as someone else. Someone powerful, who could get you ahead. Like they all do. I liked that you wanted to be around me because of who I really am, not because of what I could do for you.’

 

A crushing weight lands on her chest, and Rey feels like she is drowning, ‘How could you think that about me? That I would use you like that? I-I can’t-‘ she says, willing back her tears. 

 

‘Rey I-,’ he moves to grab her wrist but she pulls back, sliding out of the booth. She stands, a single tear escaping her, ‘I can’t believe you would ever think that about me Ben! Like I’m some sort of gold digger! I can take care of myself! And for the record, I was falling in love with YOU, the real you. But now I..’ she trails off, unable to fathom what this meant for their future.

 

Right now, she just needs to get out of there. Her head is swimming, she wants to hurl, the tequila not the only thing violently unsettling her stomach. She runs from the bar, her need for cool air winning out against any other desire.

 

Ben stands to follow her, but Finn stands in front of him, quivering slightly before Ben’s much larger form.

 

‘Uh I think I might just go and talk to her, I know her, and she’ll want some space.’ He mumbles quickly before running off after Rey.

 

Ben sits back in the booth defeated, before fixing Poe with a stare that could burn a hole through his giant, stupid skull.

 

‘Thanks a lot man, love your work,’ he spits, dropping his head into his hands.

 

‘Buddy I’m so sorry, I thought you would’ve told her by now, I didn’t-‘ he begins before Ben cuts him off, ‘Shut up! Just for once shut up..’ he says through his fingers, his face still buried in them.

 

He may have just lost the best thing that has ever happened to him. And it is all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO DO IT I'M SORRY.
> 
> But with all angst comes fantastic make-up sex, so really you should be thanking me.. 
> 
> There are only a few more chaps to go, hopefully I can give you the rest of this story within the month. If you're still around, thank you for sticking with me - it means so much to my tortured writer's soul <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also feel free to come follow me on suckedintothesupermassive.tumblr.com


	13. Hold Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, I kept my promise about posting within the month, will you look at that! We only have one more chappy to go after this, but first our lovers have some talking to do... enjoy!

She can’t breathe. The fresh air fails to open her lungs, her chest restricts like there is a vice clamped around her heart. She chokes out loud sobs, trying to take in as much air as her body will allow.

 

She'd been foolish, allowing herself to think things might be different with Ben. That he wouldn’t leave her, just like all the others. That he wouldn’t use her for his own personal gain and throw her aside when he was done. Did he gain some sick satisfaction out of using his power to give her exactly what she wanted then cast her aside when he got bored?

 

And what makes him think she would even accept his help? She doesn’t need anyone’s help, she can do it on her own. She always has.

 

Her thoughts are a muddle and she still fails to understand why he hasn’t been honest with her, why he thinks it will change the way she feels about him.  She needs to get out of here, she needs to go to her safe space.

 

She is far too drunk and distraught to even see the cabs lined up on the side of the road, but like a guardian angel, Finn appears at her side.

 

‘Hey Peanut, come here,’ he says as he gathers her up in a bear hug. The dam breaks and she cries into his chest, hoping with all her might that at least Finn will never leave her.

 

‘I-I l-loved I-I-,’ she sobs. He runs a hand over her hair soothingly. ‘It’s ok Peanut, let’s get you home.’

 

Finn hails one of the cabs and opens the door for Rey as she hobbles in. He holds her in the back seat all the way back to her apartment, carries her up the stairs, helps her wash her face and get her pyjamas on. He even holds her hair back over the toilet bowl when the inevitable vomit comes.

 

Tucking her in, he rubs her forehead before kissing it. ‘Are you going to be okay if I go?’

 

She nods, knowing she has a lot more tears to shed but not wanting Finn to witness anymore.

 

He turns to leave, pausing at the bedroom door to make sure she is okay.

 

‘I-I love him.’ She confesses, her eyes glossed over.

 

‘I know Peanut.’ Finn responds, before coming back to her side and taking her hand. ‘It will be okay, I promise.’

 

She nods back at him, smiling to reassure him that he can leave her. She needs to be alone.

 

He leaves her to cry herself to sleep, her mind plagued with the face of her awkward, beautiful nerd, tailor made for her now slipping through her fingers.

 

\---

 

Ben hasn’t slept in four days. His face is ragged, his five o’clock shadow has turned into a five-day unruly beard. His hair is messy, half of it probably gone from running his hands through it so many times, he no longer notices when he's doing it. He sits at his desk at work, staring out the window, glancing at his phone every ten minutes to check if Rey has called. She hasn’t.

 

He hasn’t heard from her since Saturday night, and even though he's typed and deleted numerous texts, he doesn’t have the courage to hit send. He's fucked up bad.

 

Why did he ever think she would use him like that? Rey is strong, beautiful, independent and driven. She would _never_ take advantage of him. He could see that now, see the hurt in her eyes as he implied those very things at the bar. No wonder she won’t talk to him. He has let his own insecurity get in the way of their mutual happiness and he hates himself for it.

 

It’s not like he won’t help her if she wants a job. Hell, he’d get her the best damn learning position in the business, where she had every opportunity to succeed. He would give her whatever she wanted, just to see the smile on her face again.

 

He sighs as he stands from his desk, gathering his things. He checks his phone another two times as he makes his way down to his car. He jumps in, turns the key in the ignition and the radio blares to life.

 

_You say I‘m a dreamer, we’re two of a kind.._

Ben pulls out of the garage and is met with heavy raindrops pelting his windscreen.

 

Well isn't this a depressing cliché. 

 

Miserable, driving home in the rain with sappy love songs in the background making him even more depressed.

 

He needs to call her. He needs to apologise, to beg for forgiveness. He would go and see her, get on his knees. Anything to fix this.

 

Now determined more than ever after his car sob session, he hurtles through the door of his apartment shaking off the droplets that have accumulated in his hair. He would quickly dry off, get changed and head back out to see her.

 

Within a half hour he is ready to go, hat in his hand and heart on his sleeve. Swinging open the door of his apartment, he just about barges into Rey, her fist still suspended in the air poised to knock. ‘Hi.’

\----

‘Rey, I- what are you doing here? I was-‘ Ben stammers, in disbelief at the figure standing before him.

 

‘Oh I- um sorry- were you- are you going out? I can go..’ she trails off.

 

‘No! No please don’t go, I was uh- I was just about to come and see you actually.’

 

A spark of hope flashes across Rey’s face before her expression turns passive. Ben gives her a small smile, ‘Do you want to come in?’

She looks up at him before training her eyes on the ground, pushing past him. He closes the door behind them, turning back to find her standing awkwardly in his living room.

 

‘Ah, do you want to sit?’ he gestures to the couch. She nods and sits to one side. He sits on the other. Well she is here now, may as well begin the grovelling he intended to do over at her place. ‘Rey I’m-‘ he starts before she jumps in.

 

‘No Ben, please. I need to get this out before I lose my nerve,’ she says.

 

He can’t argue with her. All he can hope for was that it won’t hurt too much. ‘Okay,’ he nods.

 

‘The past few days have been some of the worst of my life. I have been hurt before, felt abandoned, felt lonely, felt used. None of it compares to what I’ve been feeling..’ Ben sucks in a breath as she continues, ‘..and I don’t want to feel like this anymore..’

 

This was it, she was breaking up with him. He has basically flushed perhaps his only chance at true happiness down the drain.

 

But she continues, ‘..Ben, you have-‘ she chokes out before collecting herself, ‘you have made me the happiest I have ever been and I am not willing to give that up yet.’

 

He doesn’t think he is hearing correctly. Did she just say..? So did that mean..?

 

‘You’re not breaking up with me?’ he blurts out.

 

Rey’s eyes widen, ‘No! Why? Oh my gosh, were you coming to break u-up with m-me?’ Her bottom lip trembles.

 

Ben leaps across the couch grabbing her hand as if it would block the onslaught of tears. He has hurt her enough.

 

‘No, of course not! Rey, I was coming to apologise for lying to you, for making an assumption about you that was born out of my own stupidity and insecurity. I’m so sorry, I should have never thought you’d do anything like that to me, but all the others they- Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry.’

 

That’s when he burst into tears. Like he only ever did when he was a child, clinging to his mother as they watched his father fly away yet again.

 

He feels Rey’s arms encircle him, barely able to reach around the whole of his hulking form.

 

‘Ben it’s okay, I shouldn’t have flown off the handle like that. It’s just that, everything was so perfect, I suppose I was looking for something to go wrong, because it always seems to for me,’ she quietly confesses.

 

He pulls back to look at her, letting her wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

 

‘Rey, you are so precious to me. My beautiful warrior. I know you don’t need me to help you get ahead, but you know that I’d do it anyway right? I’d do anything for you.’

 

He cups the side of her face. Leaning into his touch she responds, ‘I know you would. But I don’t want that to be what our relationship is about. I don’t know if I could work for you, I’d have to think about it but..’ she pauses, taking a deep breath, ‘..but I want to be with YOU Ben. The real you. I-I..’ and now she was the one crying. All they needed was some _Foreigner_ in the background and they’d make a real sight.

 

Ben pulls her to his chest, nuzzling his nose into her hair. God, he missed her scent. He wants to be surrounded by it forever.

 

‘I lmphv ymp,’ comes Rey’s muffled voice. Ben pulls back, ‘What?’

 

‘I love you.’

 

Ben’s world explodes into colour. Well pink neon to be precise.

 

‘I love you too, Rey.’

 

He crushes his lips against hers, determined to kiss away any trace of pain that might still be coursing through Rey’s veins. He loves this woman and he is going to spend the rest of his life making sure she knew it.

 

Their kiss quickly turns heated, Rey now in Ben’s lap, her hands firmly thrust in his messy black tresses, trying to get as close as possible. She draws back to nip at his lower lip, earning a groan before jumping up to stand in front of him.

 

‘Sweetheart, whadareyou do-,’ Ben rambles before she cuts him off, ‘Well, in case you didn’t accept my first apology, I had a backup plan..’ she starts as she fiddles with the tie of her electric blue wrap dress. Undoing the bow and pulling the fabric apart, she lets it fall over her shoulders and to the floor.

 

Ben’s mouth hangs agape. The woman he loves stands before him clad in barely there black lace lingerie, complete with garter belt and a tiny little pink bow stitched onto the front of her panties.

 

Still unable to form a coherent thought, he sits there as Rey does a little twirl, revealing a cheeky cut pant that shaped her perfect behind, ‘So, do you like?’

 

He manages to hold onto some of the blood in his brain before it travels south, ‘Rey..’

 

‘I mean it’s not really my colour but I know you like black, and..’ she starts to ramble, biting her lower lip.

 

Ben yanks her arm down, bringing her to straddle his lap, ‘You are stunning. And you didn’t have to do all this, I forgave you the minute you left that night..’

 

‘Shh, it’s okay. And I know I didn’t, but I missed you. I missed this,’ she runs her hand over his shoulder before bringing it back up to his face. ‘I love you,’ she whispers against his lips, briefly touching them to hers, ‘and I want you.’

 

Ben growls, flipping their positions on the couch, so she lay under him. His mouth and hands are everywhere all at once, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck as he runs his hands over her curves reveling in the silkiness of the lace combined with the warmth of her skin.

She slips her hands under his sweater, running her fingers over the taught muscle of his abdomen, feeling him shiver at her touch, ‘Off. Now.’ She commands as he leans back to pull his sweater and undershirt over his head, leaving his torso gloriously bare.

 

Rey squirms under him, still in disbelief at how she landed this sweet nerd in sexy wrapping.

 

‘Fuck, you are so hot baby,’ she says, barely able to contain her wanton words.

 

Ben blushes from his ears all the way down his chest. He hovers over her, pinning her hands above her head as he kisses down her body, ‘You sweetheart are the hot one in this relationship,’ he says in the deep timbre that only emerged when sex demon Ben came to play.

 

Slipping further down her body, he arrives at the hem of her panties, pressing his lips to the tiny pink bow, ‘I think this is my favourite part of your ensemble,’ he teases as his pulls the bow between his lips, ‘you’re the most perfect gift, ready for me to unwrap.’

 

Rey’s whole body is on fire. Having a back up plan was definitely a good idea.

 

‘Baby please..’ she squirms again, unable to keep still.

 

‘What do you need sweetheart, tell me.’

 

‘Please Ben, take them off..’ she all but begs.

 

‘Mmm as much as I love them, I’m going to need access..’ he teases as he slides the scrap of lace down her thighs.

 

He brings his face back up to her sex, hovering his lips just above her oversensitive bud, ‘Is this what you want Rey?’ he says as he nudges her bud with his nose.

 

She cries out, ‘Ben, baby, p-please ah-I need you.’

 

‘Mmm well you know I’ll always give you anything you need..’ he rumbles as he brings his lips to her clit, darting out his tongue to swirl around the bundle of nerves. Rey moans above him, thrusting her hands into his hair, urging him closer. Despite her lust laden mind, she wholeheartedly believes he would give her anything she needed, whether it be a job, or mind-blowing oral sex.

 

Shelving the former for later, she concentrates on the latter, unable to hold back her vocal appreciation. He alternates between swirling his magical tongue around her clit and sucking the bud between his plush lips. She is already on the very edge, her sex pulsing around nothing as she holds his face between her thighs, when he pushes two thick digits past her entrance.

 

‘F-fuck baby..’ she mumbles. Ten seconds later her body gives way, stars exploding behind her eyelids as the man she loves rips the most intense orgasm of her life out of her.

 

Filled with a love and devotion she has never felt for anyone before, she pushes herself up in her post orgasm bliss with her bra still on and garter belt still fastened around her waist. Placing her hands on Ben’s shoulders, she pushes him down to a sitting position on the couch, making fast work of freeing his painfully hard cock from his jeans. She straddles him once more, sliding down easily onto him, soaked from the workings of his mouth.

 

‘Mmm you’re so beautiful sweetheart, so beautiful..’ he groans as he planted his hands firmly on her waist. She starts to rock, throwing her arms around his neck as she finds a rhythm that rubs against her sweet spot.

 

Ben thrusts one hand into her hair, melding his lips against hers as he fucks up into her. He moans against her lips, bringing his other hand up to her breast to yank at the lace cup. He runs his thumb over the taut bud and Rey keens.

 

‘Your mouth, please..’ she instructs as she continues to ride him.

 

‘Yes maam,’ he smiles as he brings his lips down to her nipple, latching on, while he tears the other cup down, rolling it’s counterpart in between his finger and thumb. He rests his other hand on her waist, working her tits whilst she rides his cock, a blur of sensation taking over them both.

 

Rey can feel him pulsating inside her, stretching her deliciously. She knows he is close even before he kisses up her neck and whispers in her ear, ‘Baby, you’re going to make me cum..’

 

Groaning at the rush of power she feels, she grinds down harder onto him, ripping his hand from her breast and down to rub at her centre. ‘Touch me Ben..’ she rambles as she feels a familiar wave cresting inside her. Once again, she sees stars as she comes, crying out his name. If every orgasm is going to be like this with Ben, she will have to start taking naps to conserve energy.

 

She feels warmth spread inside her as he comes, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. They sit like that for a few minutes, semi dressed on the couch, connected to one another.

 

Ben is the first one to break the silence, ‘I love you Rey, I don’t want you to ever forget.’

 

She smiles as she presses a kiss to her sexy nerd’s chest, ‘I won’t.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'll just be over here in the trash, making trash angels with all of my trash friends. How good is make-up sex though?!
> 
> Again, hopes & prayers I don't have to make you wait too long for the finale. A million thank yous to all the beautiful souls who have actually taken time to stop here and read this ditty, every kudos & comment means the world <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me over on tumblr at suckedintothesupermassive.tumblr.com xoxo


	14. Epilogue: Like A Record, Baby

‘Poe, I need your help.’

 

Six months has passed since Ben met the love of his life. Five months since he told her as much. And in that time they played more Nintendo, watched more Star Wars movies and had more mind blowing sex than Ben ever has in his life.

 

Rey is graduating this week and he wants to show her just how thankful he is for her walking into his life. Or rather dancing into it. He wants to throw her a party to rival all parties, one ten times bigger than his thirtieth birthday. One she will remember forever. Alas he is no party planner, but luckily he knows the perfect, albeit highly irritating man for the job.

 

‘Leave it to me Benny boy, Finn and I are going to transform your apartment into a gosh darn roller disco!’

 

Ben groans. The possibility of his best friend damaging his possessions in the process of setting up was inevitable with Poe’s tendency to get over excited and therefore clumsy, but it was for her so he could deal with the scratches on his floorboards.

 

‘Alright, just.. be careful alright?’

 

‘Yes, yes quit your worrying. Now how about your outfit, I was thinking spandex-‘

 

Ben cuts him off before he can finish the thought, ’No don’t worry, I already have that sorted.’ He did. Well sort of. It was still coming together. And besides he has already gone down the tight and shiny path of spandex before with Rey unbeknownst to his best friend.

 

Shifting slightly to relieve the tightness in his jeans at the thought of Rey in her aerobics outfit, he runs a hand through his locks before ending the call. He has work to do. His outfit might have been sorted but his neon princess was going to need something to wear. Fishing his keys from the bench and slipping into a sweater, he makes his way out the door and to the mall.

 

\---

 

This is it. She is finally here. After years of hard work, today Rey is graduating. She still hasn’t found a grad job, and has carefully avoided any discussion of it with Ben. The ceremony is at three o'clock followed by a short reception, her night having been planned and concealed by Ben. All he told her was he’d have to leave straight after the ceremony to organise a few last minute things and to meet him at his apartment after the reception finished up.

 

Earlier in the week he presented her with a white box wrapped in a bright pink bow. Inside lay an explosion of navy and white sequins. He had the dress made for her ceremony and the night that was to follow. Upon pulling the garment out of the box Rey, began to wonder just what extravagant evening he had planned. And like a giddy girl, she rushed to her bedroom to slip it on after he left. The dress was strapless and hugged her in all the right places. It was covered in tiny navy sequins, interspersed with large white stars embroidered in the same sequins. The sparkles fanned out at her waist in a series of fringing, also sequined covered so when she spun, it gave the effect of a thousand stars swirling around her like the night sky. She squealed, eager to get to Saturday where she could wear the masterpiece all day and night until Ben removed it from her. Blushing, she unzipped the garment and hung it from the hook at the back of her bedroom door. The weekend couldn’t come quick enough.

 

\---

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Rey didn’t fall on her face when she walked across the stage to accept her diploma, her nerves calmed by the vision of Ben in the crowd smiling and clapping the whole time she'd been up there. She reluctantly lets him go when they reach the reception, filling the remaining time with polite chatter among her peers. None of her friends had been able to make it to the ceremony but she tries to conceal her disappointment. At least Ben had been there.

 

A short cab ride later, she is at the door of his apartment. Her stomach does a curious backflip as she twists the doorknob to enter, the shimmering fringing of her skirt rustling around her.

 

‘SUPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEE!’

 

Rey’s hands fly up to her mouth as she stands in the doorway, her eyes darting around the room at the unfamiliar décor that now adorns Ben’s loungeroom.

 

Just as it had been at Poe’s apartment the night they met, all the furniture has been pushed to the perimeters of the room. In the vacant space, the floor is lit up in squares of multicoloured neon light. A disco ball hangs from what was once the light fixture, sending a spattering of dotted light around the room. The mirrored squares immediately pickup the light bouncing off Rey’s sequined dress, creating an amplified effect of the swirling night sky that surrounded her in front of her bedroom mirror.

 

The room is full, some people she knows, others she recognizes from Ben’s birthday. But the most important people stand at the front of the crowd.

 

Poe and Finn are side by side, Poe in a gawky blush pink polyester suit and Finn clad in its baby blue counterpart. Rose and Paige are there too with hair teased to high heaven and a ridiculous amount of neon jelly bracelets marching halfway up their forearms. Everyone looks like they have stepped straight off the set of Footloose. Rey’s eyes continue to search the crowd before they fall upon a sight that makes her jaw drop, a giggle rise in her chest and the heat at her core to intensify all at the same time.

 

A silky black shirt is stretched over Ben’s broad chest, unbuttoned perhaps one too many buttons to reveal a thick gold chain at his neck. The shiny material is tucked into a pair of grey slacks, fastened around his waist with a belt that is all black snake skin and gold buckle. His dark hair is slicked back, matching the sheen of his shirt. He completes the coke-snorting restaurant manager from New Jersey look with a chunky gold rolex clipped around his wrist. Rey can’t decide if she wants to laugh hysterically or have him fuck her against the wall in the bathroom while her hands struggle for purchase on the slippery fabric of his shirt.

 

She is pulled from her deliberation as he makes his way towards her, handing her a neon pink champagne flute and giving her a light peck on the lips, ‘Happy graduation sweetheart.’

 

Her dwindling adrenaline leaves room for a rush of emotion as she throws her arms around him, a bead of moisture escaping from beneath her lashes.

 

‘Thank you, thank you so much. I love you.’

 

‘I love you too baby, and you look amazing.’

 

‘Alright, alright save it for later lovers! Rey you babe, come and enjoy your party! Roll the music!’ Poe booms from the other side of the room. At that, the opening notes for _Let’s Dance_ blare from the speakers and Rey throws back the champagne glass, ‘Cheers!’

 

\---

 

Ben holds Rey tightly against his body as they sway around the neon lit dance floor, slow dancing to the sultry sounds of _True_. Her arms are locked around his neck as she gazes up at him. The grin hasn’t left her face since she walked through the door. He leans down to touch his lips gently to hers before pulling back, ‘Are you happy sweetheart?’

 

Her eyes flutter closed before opening again and she sighs, ‘So happy.’

 

Ben smiles, ‘Listen, I know you still haven’t found anything..’

 

‘Ben..’ she warns, her grin faltering momentarily.

 

‘Sweetheart, I know you want to do it on your own, I do. But please, just let me help you. You are so talented, you’d be doing me a favor if you came to work at First Alliance.’

 

She chews on her lower lip and looks away. ‘I don’t want it to change things between us either,’ she confesses quietly.

 

Ben places a finger under her chin, drawing her back to his eye level, ‘It won’t. I know how much you love me and it’s not because of what I can do for you. Please Rey, just consider it even if it’s only temporary.’

 

‘Fine.’

 

‘Fine?’

 

‘Yes, I will come and work for you. But only until I find something else.’

 

Ben’s lips quirk up, refraining from letting his expression morph into a full blown grin, ‘What if you like working for me hmm?’

 

Rey’s eyes darken, ‘Will you make it worth my while _sir?’_

He shivers before lowering his lips to her ear, ‘Careful now, you don’t want me to call you into my office for a private audience now do you?’

 

‘What if I do?’

 

‘You do? Ah you do. Well be sure to wear a skirt. You might just find yourself bent over my desk,’ he purrs.

 

Heat pools at Rey’s core as she recalls her fleeting fantasy from earlier in the night, ‘Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.’

 

\---

 

Following their mid party tryst, the rest of the night descends into champagne fueled shenanigans. Rey is barefoot on the dancefloor and the the boys are all bare chested. Along the way, Ben thinks it is a good idea to don Poe’s blush pink suit jacket with nothing underneath. It is comically small, looking like a piece of children’s clothing on his large form. _You Spin Me Right Round_ plays as they spin around the dance floor, Ben singing at the top of his lungs, only to be outdone by Poe so is sitting on Finn’s shoulders, beer bottle functioning as a microphone. Rey looks around and laughs until her belly hurts. This is her life now and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
